My Best Friend's Brother
by WeLoveEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is sick of being alone on Saturday nights, when her roomies, Alice and Rosalie, are out on dates; so what happens when Alice's green eyed, bronze haired brother comes to town? All Human. Please leave a review, thanks. B/E A/J R/Em.
1. Saturdays Are Always The Same

**Summary: Bella is sick of being alone on Saturday's when her roomies are out on dates; so what happens when Alice's Green eyed brother comes to town? All Human. R&R's would be appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this chapter. :( They all belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, here we go..**

My Best Friend's Brother

Boredom. That's all I can say for my life right now. Absolute boredom. My two Best Friends in the world, convieniantly my room-mates as well, are out on dates with their long lasting, devoted, boyfriends. Me? Well, it's Saturday night, so of course, i'm sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching Romeo and Juliet. Again. What a suprise. I have no homework to do, no papers to finish, no exams to revise for because I just graduated. Nothing! To think I actually want to do homework on a Saturday night. Alice and Rosalie are my Bestest Friends in the whole world. Rosalie Hale is a beautiful, could be model. She had long blonde hair that looks like it's just come out of a professional salon, 24/7. Alice Cullen is a short, hyper, bubbly, pixie like girl, with short black spiky hair. She is fashion obsessed, constantly dressing me up in sexy dresses that are too low cut for my own good.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table infront of me. It was flashing, signalling I had a new text message.

**Hey Bella! It's Mike. Do you want to do something tonight? X**

Ugh, this guy just won't listen. How many times have i rejected him this week?

**Sorry Mike, but no. I have other plans.**

Ha, no kiss. Suck on that Mike.

**Oh, well that's ok! We can do something tomorrow instead! Dinner and a movie? Then back to mine. ;) X **

I shivered. I actually shivered. That's the most revolting thing i've ever heard.

**Erm, no thanks Mike. That's actually really disgusting, i can't believe you said that. How many times do i have to tell you i don't like you?**

Of course, I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Fine. Your loss, not mine. Call me if you change your mind. I'll be prepared. X **

Luckily, before I could go ballistic with Mike, Alice came in with Jasper. Jasper Whitlock is Alice's boyfriend.

"Alice!" I screeched,

"Woah, Bella. What's up?"

"Read these texts I just got from Mike. They make me shiver."

I handed her my phone and stomped back to the couch where Jasper was calmly waiting for Alice to join him.

"Ew! Bella that is disgusting! I think you should get a restraining order put against him. I can't believe you ever went out with him. I mean seriously, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I agree with the restraining order, but how was I supposed to know that if I went out with him once, he'd never leave me alone again?"

"What's up guys?" Jasper asked, clearly confused. I handed him my phone, and the expressions on his face as he read the texts would have been comical if I wasn't so mad.

"Ugh. That guy's a creep. Remember when he stalked you that time at the theme park? We were enjoying ourselves untill he showed up."

"Yeah, how could I forget. Emmett's face was a picture! He's never looked so grossed out!" Emmett McCarty is Rosalie's boyfriend. He's huge, muscly and to a stranger he looks terrifying. But really, he's just a huge teddy bear.

"Speak of the devil.." Alice muttered as Rosalie and Emmett walked in. They were completely oblivious to the fact that the three of us were sat there, and carried on their heavy make out session towards Rosalie's bedroom without a look in our direction.

"Well, that was pleasant." I muttered, causing Jasper and Alice, who was now in his lap, to start cracking up. I joined in soon after.

"Well, I think we're gonna call it a night." Alice said whilst winking at Jasper. Jasper just chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Right, just keep it down okay? I don't need to hear you two all night. I'll get enough having a bedroom next to Rosalie's." I shuddered. They both chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny. Night Bells. Ooh, and remember, you've got to be up and ready tomorrow, because my Brother is coming." Alice said as she got up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." Jasper said as he followed Alice into her bedroom.

"Night guys. Have fun!" I winked at them as they closed the bedroom door but not before laughing at me and winking back.

In all honesty, I had completely forgotten that Alice's Brother, Edward was moving back to Forks after he had moved away to go to Medical School. Apparently, he's now coming back home to be a Surgeon and Fork's hospital. I don't understand why he didn't move somewhere with a bigger population. Fork's isn't exactly the biggest place in the world. I can't see he would get much work here.

Alice says he's coming back here because he wants to be around his family, and his Father, who works at the same hospital he will be working at. Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents, are like my second parents. I can't remember the number of times i'd slept over there throughout the years. Especially when my Mother Renee moved away. My Parents got a divorce a few years ago, it was really hard on me, as my Mother moved to Jacksonville and I missed her terribly. She moved in with her new Husband Phil. He's nice and everything but, ya'know. He's not my Dad. He's a baseball player, strictly minor league. And he's a lot younger than my Mom, but he makes her happy, so i'm happy.

My Father Charlie still lives here in Forks. He's the Chief Of Police in this small Town, so he wasn't around much when I was growing up. That's why I spent most of my time at The Cullen's place. They made me feel welcome.

So, now I have to be up prompt in the morning, because Edward is coming round. If the weather is nice, we are all going for a picnic. Me, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Alice suggested the picnic saying that she had a feeling the weather was going to be sunny and warm. She has a feeling about these things, and usually she's right. Now, I have nothing to do to pass the time. I have lost complete interest in the film. I don't dare go back in my room; Rosalie isn't the quietist of people. I settled on reading Wuthering Heights my favourite book of all time and before long I was drifting closer to unconsciousness.**  
**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. :) Please hit that review button. Do you want me to continue?**


	2. The Picnic

**Okay guys, here it is: the next chapter! You excited? I sure am! I hope this is as good, if not better than the last chapter. Review please.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ready, Set, Goooo..!**

I was having the most perfect dream. Me, Rosalie and Alice were on a beach in Spain, tanning it up, swimming in the sea. I was dreaming that Rosalie splashed me with water when I woke to Alice pouring a glass of water on my face.

"Bella! Bella, come on! Get up! BELLA, GET UP!"

"What? I'm up." I mumbled whilst going to throw my pillow at her, but coming up short. I sat up and looked around in confusion, then I realised I had fallen asleep on the couch, and that I had slept at a funny angle and had a bad neck pain.

"Ouch." I rubbed my neck trying to smoothen out my muscles with little success.

"You know, that won't help. Try to move your head in a circular motion." Said a voice from the chair across from me. I looked over to see 2 Emerald Green Eyes staring right into mine. I forgot how to breathe.

"W-what?" I stuttered, turning more red by the second.

"Move your head in a circular motion." I complied and something clicked in my neck, relieveing me of my pain.

"Oh! Thanks..." Waiting for the strangers name.

"It's Edward, by the way." Oh! Alice's brother? I looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah sorry! Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is my roomie Bella." Nice introduction there Alice. When did you get such a Greek God Adonis as a brother? I held my hand out and he took it.

"Nice meeting you Edward."

"Same to you, Bella. My pleasure." He said with a gorgeous crooked grin. I love that grin, it's my new favourite grin. I can feel myself blushing as I realise we still have our hands gripped around the others and i'm staring right into his eyes. I blushed and looked down. Alice chuckled from somewhere in the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said with a sly wink. I threw my plastic cup at her, she just laughed.

"Oh, and Bella! Mike called for you. Again." She said his name like he was the most repulsive thing in the world, which he is.

"Mike?" Edward asked. I was about to answer when Rosalie came from her bedroom and answered for me.

"Bella dated him once like, 5 months ago?" I nodded. "Right, well, she said he was a disaster and she never wants to see him again, but ever since he's been texting her and calling her asking her on dates. Actually, one time we all went to a theme park. We having an amazing day and a really good time, until we realised he was following us everywhere we went." She shuddered and sat next to me.

"Look at these texts he sent me last night." I told her and gave her my phone. Edward looked really disgusted, wait until he reads the texts.

"Ugh! He is such a creep! You should get him done for harrassment Bella, your Dad's the Chief Of Police, i'm sure you can manage it." Rosalie told me after reading the texts and throwing my phone down.

"Okay, Rosalie, 3 things. One, if you throw my phone again, I will slap you. Two, I know I probably should get a restraining order on him, but that would cause a really unwanted conversation with my Dad. Three, where is Emmett this morning?" I asked with a sly smile and a wink. Alice and Jasper tried to muffle their laughter.

"Erm, what? I have no idea what you're talking about Bella." She shrugged and leaned back againt the couch, looking at her nails.

"So, you're trying to tell me, that last night, Me, Jasper and Alice didn't see you in the middle of a heavy make out session when you stumbled through the door? Then going straight to your room without a luck in our direction? Did we imagine that, Rose?" At this pint, Jasper and Alice burst out into laughter, even Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Erm, well. You see...Um." She sighed. "Fine! He's in my room. EMMETT! GET OUT HERE!" She screamed, right next to my ear.

"Ouch Rosalie, that really wasn't appropriate to my poor, poor ear drums." I mocked hurt and she hit me with a pillow. I winced.

"HEY GUYS! What up?" Emmett said as he strolled into the room and picked me up by my shoulders and squeezing me in a bear hug.

"Emmett..can't..breathe!"

"Oops, sorry Bells." He chuckled and threw me back on the couch. I glared at him and put my feet in his lap.

"Hey! Who's the new guy?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment.

"I'm Edward, Alice's brother." He introduced himself.

"Oh! You're Edward. So, Edward is it?" Me and Rosalie both slapped him. "Hey! Anywhoo, so Edward. Got any lady friends going on?" We slapped him again. "What was that for?"

"For that inappropriate way of asking him if he's dating!" Roslaie exlaimed.

"It's fine guys, no I don't Emmett." Did any one else notice how he looked at me when he said that? Yeah, they did because they're al looking at me now. I blushed and looked away.

"Well, our little Bellsy-Boo here is also single. Isn't that interesting!" I groaned and turned an even darker shade of red.

"Emmett! Why is your life goal to humiliate me? And why do you keep calling me Bellsy-Boo? It's so annoying!" I complained.

"Because, Isabella is boring and old, Bella reminds me of a bell, but Bellsy-Boo is awesome!" I shook my head and got up to go and change, seeing as everyone is ready already.

I walked into my room looked out of the window to see the sun shining, so I put on some denim shorts and a simple blue tank top. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to fix the mess that was my hair. After if looked decent, iI went back out to the living room.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yup?"

"Do you know where my sunglasses are? I can't find them."

"Yeah, Emmett broke mine so I borrowed yours, they're in my room on my desk."

"Kay, thanks."

After everyone was ready, we went to pick up Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper went in his car, Emmett and Rose in hers, and Edward and I went in my Truck.

"Dear God Bella, could you go any slower? I'd like to get to my Parents house by nightfall." Edward remarked.

"Shut up Edward! My Truck is a senior citizen! Show it some respect." This just caused him to laugh, I joined in soon after. It turns out we have a lot of things in common. We both love classical music, we both love to read. When I asked him his favourite colour, he answered brown rather quickly. Then he blushed and looked down, the pink tinge in his cheeks made me look even better, if it's possible, and looked beautiful next to his tussled bronze hair. When he asked mine I answered green a little too fast. During the ride, I kept thinking I could see him staring at me with the corner of his eyes, but I wasn't sure.

When we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house. Everyone was already there waiting for us. I stopped the car and got out and ran straight to Esme to give her a hug. She's like my second Mother.

"Hello Bella, I haven't seen you in a while!" I agreed and moved on to Carlisle.

"Bella! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good thank you, you?"

"Very good now Edward's back." He said proudly looking at Edward who was just approaching us.

"Hey Dad, Mom." He said smiling at them both as he came to stand next to me. I saw Carlisle and Esme looking us over standing together with confused but happy smiles on there face.

"Are you two together?" Esme beamed. I blushed.

"No, why?" Edwawrd asked. Both their faces fell.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." She said indifferently.

"Okay guys! Come on, lets go! I've been waiting for like an hour over here." Alice shouted. We all laughed and went to our cars and drove off to the park.

We followed Alice until she found a spot that she liked, and sat down with our food we had prepared the day before. It was like a little family reunion, Carlisle and Edward talking medical school, Alice and Esme talking clothes, Edward getting to know his little Sister's boyfriend. Me, Rosalie and Emmett just sat there taking in the sun. After about an hour, we had all eaten and Edward was telling me about Medical School when Alice dropped the bombshell.

"Bella! Crazy stalker ex approaching!" She shouted. Everyone groaned but Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie filled them in before he came over.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said happily.

"Hello Mike." I responded without trying to hide my disgust. He was oblivious.

"I thought you said you had plans today?" He said, clearly confused.

"I do."

"What are you doing?"

"Having a picnic, obviously." I heard a few snickers behind me.

"Oh, okay! Do you want to do something later?" Not again!

"No." I replied simply.

"Oh, do you have plans?"

"Yes Mike, yes I do." There. That's got me out of it.

"With who?" I heard a few groans, who is he? My Dad?

"Um," I stuttered. What do I say?

"Me, she has plans with me," Edward said from beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled.

"And who are you?" Mike asked,

"Edward's my boyfriend Mike." I lied easily. I had to turn around and tell everyone behind me to be quiet. They shut up immediatly, Edward kissed my hair in a boyfriend-ly gesture.

"What? I'm your boyfriend Bella!" Mike exlaimed.

"No Mike, we went out once 5 months ago, then I ended it, and you've stalked me ever since!" I nearly shouted.

"Oh whatever Bella, you know you love me and that we're perfect for eachother! I love you Bella!"

"I love Edward Mike! I'm sorry, but you have to stop bugging me all the time. I've moved on. You should too."

"Goodbye Mike." Edward said dismissively. Mike turned and walked away under Edward's glare. I turned to him as soon as he'd gone and gave him a huge hug!

"Thank you SO much Edward! I owe you big time." I explained in a rush.

"It's okay Bella! Happy to help." I pulled away from him and blushed. Alice came next to me and pulled me away to a nearby tree. I fell twice on the way. I could feel everone's eyes on my back in curiosity.

"Oh My God! You totally love my Brother!" She shouted happily.

"What? No I don't."

"You totally do, and don't you dare try to deny it Isabella Marie Swan," Uh-Oh. She full named me, that's not good.

"Okay, okay. Maybe a teeny tiny bit." I admitted.

"What are you going to do about it?" She questioned.

"Nothing! He obviously doesn't like me. Why would he?" The idea itself made me laugh.

"Because you're hot!"

"Alice shut up! No i'm not!" Ugh, when will she realise i'm not?

"I'm not having this argument again. You two will get together, if my life depends on it."

"Whatever Alice." I turned and walked away back towards the picnic. The rest of the picnic was very fun. Alice would keep shooting me glances, I caught up with Carlisle and Esme, Emmett got scared by a bird, and everytime Mike walked past, Edward would put his arm over my shoulder.

If only it would stay there.

**Please review, how can I improve? Any ideas for the story? Should I even continue? Review please. ;)**


	3. Confessions And Disasters

**Okay, I know you guys are going to hate me at the end of this chapter, but bare with me, I won't be able to update for a few days. I have exams. :| **

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**4, 3, 2, 1..**

Yesterday was amazing. Today hasn't been so good. Alice and Rose are out on dates, again. Shock, horror. I'm here alone again. Shock, horror. It's Monday, so i'm settling down on the couch with Pride And Prejudice. Earlier today, Jasper came by the apartment with a huge bunch of roses for Alice. I mean huge, she was literally crying. She was just so happy with her lovely boyfriend, bla bla bla. Then, Rosalie tells me it's hers and Emmett's 10 month anniversary weekend. So she's going to be staying over at his apartment. I'm guessing that means Jasper is coming to stay here? Jasper and Emmett are roomies, so I suppose that will happen.

I don't understand why I can't find someone to love, i'm a good person, i'm not exactly ugly, though i'm not as pretty as Alice seems to think I am. Maybe there's no such thing as a soul mate? Maybe if you've found that special someone, it was just plain luck? I'm not a lucky person, what with my clumsiness, awful dating history and the split of my Parents. That's not the life of a person who's lucky. So maybe to find love, you have to be lucky?

It makes it worse that I know Edward is single. He's beautiful, kind, caring and yesterday, we had a real conversation. He got me to reveal my true feelings, and I found out alot about him as well. I feel comfortable around him, and that's what makes how I feel about him that much harder to take, knowing that he only likes me that way. There's no way on this Earth, that he could possibly like me, plain old Bella Swan, when he is a prefectly sculpted gorgeous man. With brilliant green eyes, I might add. And the white shirt he wore yesterday showed off his muscles so.. Stop it Bella! Stop daydreaming about something that is never going to happen!

Alice is convinced that we're going to get together. Haha. The thought alone makes me laugh. The way she gets all excited when I mention him, it really bugs me. It's like, could you rub it in any more that i'm not good enough for him, you know? I think that she gets so worked about things she wants to happen, she can't see any future without it in. She's ging to be disapointed when Edward realises what a loser I am and doesn't even want to know me.

I can't catch a break, everything that's on the television is about Romance! Every single film is a Romance film, I put on a soap and there was a couple kissing, I had to put the telly on because the book was doing no good to my wandering mind. I have an overactive imagination, I need to realise i'm only going to ever attract losers. There was Mike, then Tyler. Ooh, then there was Erik Yorkie. Ugh, he just wanted to get me into bed. Not happening Erik. Think again.

Alice and Rose asked me to help them get ready today, like usual. I followed them into Alice's room and they were so excited about their dates. I want that, I want to feel happy when I think of someone, well I already do, but Edwa...

rinngggg

rinngggg

The door bell? I'm not expecting any one, it must be for Alice or Rose. Sigh. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a very handsome looking Edward standing there holding some DVD's and a red rose. Ooft.

"Edward! Hey!"

"Hello, Bella." He said with that sexy crooked grin of his.

"Alice isn't in if that's why you're here?"

"Silly Bella, can't I come and see my friend without an explanation? I know she's not in, she told me you were all alone and I thought I would come and keep you company. Now, can I come in because i'm freezing my boobies off out here." I laughed,

"Your boobies?" He nodded so I stepped aside to let him in, still laughing. I closed the door behind him.

"So, you really came to see me?" I doubt it.

"Yes ma'am."

"Aww, that's so sweet. What did you bring?"

"Well," He said in a dramatic voice "I brought The Descent 1 & 2 on DVD, and a rose for the lovely Bellsy-Boo." He winked. I groaned.

"Emmett." I cursed. Edward laughed and handed me the rose. How sweet.

"Thank you Edward, really." I kissed him on the cheek and put the rose in a vase. When I turned round I saw him pouting. He looked so adorable.

"What?"

"Is that all I get?" He asked.

"Is what all you get?" I'm so confused!

"A kiss on the cheek, is that all I get?" What's he getting at?

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want a kiss on the lips." He winked. What? Is he taking the micky?

"Are you being serious?"

"Perfectly." Uh-Oh.

"You want me to kiss you?" Stop acting so dumb Bella!

"Yep." Oh God.

"We..." I started to say but I was cut off when I felt his lips against mine, I gasped as he put his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him, I put my own arms around his neck as he parted my lips with his own, our mouths worked in synchronisation with each other as the kis deepened as he licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance which I happily gave him. After not too long I heard to break away for breath. We were both panting heavily as I looked up at his eyes.

"What was that for?" I breathed.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you, Bella, and when Alice told me you liked me too, I just couldn't resist." Alice told him!

"She told you! How could she do that?"

"Bella, it's fine. I told her I like you first, she just went along with it. So, those DVD's then?" Scary films, snuggling with Edward? Sure thing!

"Okay, but I don't really like scary films, i'll be hiding behind you." I warned him. He pecked my lips once more.

"I'll protect you, Bella." He said. I smiled blissfully and he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He put on the film and lit a few candles around the room, then joined me on the couch. I cuddled up to his arm through all the scary parts of the movie, which was pretty much the whole way through.

We had a break before we put the second film on. We just talked about anything and everything, we talked about our feelings for eachother, ex-boyfriends and girlfriends, favourite films, foods, drinks, basicly anything we didn't find out about each other yesterday. He told me that he's actually adopted by Carlisle and Esme, because when he was a baby his Parents died in a car crash, it doesn't upset him because he doesn't remember them. Carlisle and Esme were good friends of his Parents, so they took him into his care. They changed his last name to make it easier for him when he grew up.

I told him about my Parent's divorce, about how it made me feel and what I think of Phil. I told him about Mike, Tyler and Erik, about Alice and Rosalie and about Carlisle and Esme. I told him how I met Alice and Rosalie and what I think of Jasper and Emmett, he told me what he feels about them as well. He said he approves of Jasper dating his little Sister. After a few hours I think Edward told me everything he possibly could about him self, as well as me, him.

We put the second film on then, and it was scarier than the first, I screamed quite a lot. Before long, I found myself drfiting off in Edward's lap, but just before I could fall asleep, I remembered about the candles and got up to blow them out. All I remember is Edward carrying me to bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dragging Edward down with me.

I woke up with difficulty breathing, I looked around and smelt something awful, Edward was sleeping peacefully beside me. I went to the bedroom door to investigate but as soon as I opened the door black smoke engulfed me. I slammed the door shut with a start and began coughing vigourusly, the smoke was seeping through into the room. I made my way over to Edward and shook him awake.

"Edward, Edward wake up! Edward!" I shouted at him.

"What!" He woke with a start.

"Fire." I coughed again." Edward, there's no way out of here." Is all I could get out before the darkness over took me.

**I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I should have an update up by Wednesday/Thursday. Review please. XD**


	4. I Am Aware

**Sorry about the wait! I had a history exam this morning. :\ I don't think it went too bad, but that probably means I've failed. Oh well. :) At the end of this chapter, there's a suprise. It's nice, but it's way rushed. I thought it was the perfect oppurtinity for it and couldn't resist. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It's 's!**

**On with the story...**

I was aware of things.

I could hear something, to my left? No, my right. It was a person, of that I was sure. I wasn't sure, however, who it was, where I was, or why I couldn't open my eyes. As a matter of fact, I can't move anything. It's like there's a barrier there stopping me. The noise on my right was becoming clearer and louder. I could easily make it out as Alice.

"What happened to her Edward!" Edward's here? Where am I?

"I don't know! We were watching a film, then she got really tired and went to blow out some candles, so I carried her to bed and she dragged me down with her!"

"Wait, the Fireman said it was the candles that set the fire off!" The fire! Of course, that's why I'm here. So why can't I move?

"Well, I watched her blow them out! Unless she lit one some where else that I didn't see! Was there any candles any where else in the house?" No! I left one lit? It was my fault?

"No, I don't like them and Rosalie can't be bothered with them!"Yep, typical Rose.

"Well, I don't know! She was fine! She woke me up, then fainted! I'm not sure how long she was awake before she woke me up. I-I should have been, I mean, I mean I should have, I-I" No, Edward don't cry. It's okay, I'm fine! Really! I just can't move..

Alice sighed, "Edward, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, It's really not. If Bella was the one that lit the candles in the first place, then I guess it was her clumsy fault." She laughed.

"I guess, I just feel, I don't know how to feel." He sighed. Someone else walked in, a Doctor?

"Hello Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper." Woah, everyone's here? Am I that badly injured?

"Carlisle. What's up with her Doc?" Emmett said greetingly.

"Well, she has breathed in a lot of smoke, but I can't find anything to answer why she won't wake up from this medically enduced coma." Oh, that's why I can't move. How long have I been asleep?

"This is so fustrating! Why won't she just wake up!" Something grabbed my hand. Edward?

"Bella, Bella can you hear me? Bella if you can hear me squeeze my hand." So it was Edward, I tried my hardest to push the barrier, just enough to squeeze his hand. It wasn't happening. NO! No Bella, don't think like that. Do it for Edward! I tried a little harder and, YES! I squeezed his hand and he gasped.

"She did it! Carlisle, she just squeezed my hand! That means she can hear us, right?" Yup.

"I guess so, maybe it was just irony? Try it again Edward."

"Bella, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand twice." I did it once, then again. The barrier pushed itself back up again.

"She did it twice! She can hear us." Yes I can. Please let me wake up.

"Okay, Bella." Carlisle this time. "Could you squeeze once for yes, twice for no." I pushed the barrier and squeezed once.

"Yes." Edward translated.

"Good. Now, are you in any pain?" I squeezed twice.

"Phew, no." Edward translated, his voice was laced with relief. A few other people in the room also breathed out a breath I didn't know they had been holding.

"Hmm, interesting. Can you move anything else other than you hand?" I tried, it was too hard. I squeezed twice.

"No."

"Because it hurts?" Twice.

"No."

"You just can't do it?" Once.

"Yes."

"Is she paralysed!" Alice shouted in shock.

"No, It's the coma, I'm sure it's taking a LOT of effort just to squeeze Edward's hand. Am I right Bella?" Once.

"Yes." His voice seemed slightly shaky. No, don't cry Edward. It'll all be fine! I promise. I-

"Oh My God! Bella!" This was my Father's voice, I guess he just got here.

"Charlie, It's okay, she's responding." That I am.

"Responding?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, she answers by a squeeze of Edward's hand. Once for yes, twice for no. Right Bella?" Ugh! It's hard! Okay, once.

"Yes." Edward translated, again.

"And who are you, Edward?"

"I'm Carlisle's son, Sir." He answered politely.

"No, I mean in relation with my daughter." That's a good question, what is he? I mean we kissed and everthing, but we didn't declare anything.

"Well, I'm her Boyfriend, Sir." Okay, he answered for me. I heard several other gasps in the room as well.

"Boyfriend, eh? Is that right Bells?" Okay, once.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, you best take good care of my girl here. Hey Bells, your Mom's coming down." He seemed more relaxed now, probably because i was resondin- wait a second, did he just say Mom's coming down! Oh God.

"Ouch!" Oops! Sorry Edward!

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. I may have broken his hand. Oops.

"Well, she squeezed my hand a bit hard, when she heard her Mom was coming. Whny would she do that?" Well...

"Well, her Mom is a bit prone to over exaggeration. She will probably be extremely over protective of her." Once.

"Yes." Edward chuckled. Everyone else in the room chuckled as well.

"Well, I gotta get going Dudes, Dudettes. S'laters." Emmett, obviously. Typical.

"Bye Emmett." Everyone called. Sooner or later, everybody had left the room exept Edward.

"Hey, Bella. Well, you see I was thinking, and I know I haven't known you for a long time, well. I've known you for a couple of days, but would you. I mean, do you.." He sighed. "Bella, I think I love you." Woah, wait up a sec. He loves me? I've only known him for a few days, that's actually not possible! I mean, sure. We haven't done anything but talk for the last two days we've spent together, but two days? It's abit soon to tell someone you love them? Unless, unless I love him too?

I can't see myself with any one but him, but..I inwardly sighed. This is too much.

Do I love him?

**Okay, like I said. It's rushed, but I thought that was the perfect oppertunity do add that in right there. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please review, we haven't got a lot and I don't see the point in updating if no-one is going to read it. :\ So do it! ;)**


	5. Important Author's Note

**Okay Guys, yes this is just an authors note, but you bring it on yourselves! To all those of you saying, OMG! I got an alert saying she's updated but it's only an author's note! Read it, and you'll find out why!**

**I'm being serious. No more updates until I get some reviews! I'm not going to continue this story if I'm not getting any readers. :\ If you want this story to continue, tell me! Preferably in a review, with feedback from the story so far, okay? **

**Please.:) It doesn't take long to review, really. Just a few minutes of your time with any ideas you want me to put in the story.**

**Thanks you to those of you who have already reviewed:**

**-hope  
-et1141412  
-Guest  
-Taniaryo  
.Windclan  
-bookAndMusicLover1  
-Azcowgirl1992  
-ThatGreen-EyedGirl**

**Rant over.:)**

**I'll post a new chapter when you lovely people tell me you like it. ;)**

**Thanks my lovely little followers.:) ( If I have any.)**


	6. Edward's POV

**Important A/N. Please read.**

**Okay guys, thanks for all your wonderful reviews, even the more constructive critiscm type reviews were much appreciated. This is a SHORT chapter, but really, it's more of an insight into Edward's mind. Sorry, I haven't been updating much, but I have exams. I promise, once they're over i'll update more. Please read my fellow WeLoveEdwardCullen account member's story "Why do you seem familiar."**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Sorry. I'd love to own Emmett and all his awesomeness though. ;)**

**4,3,2,1 Go..!**

Edward POV

It was my fault, and I don't care what Alice says. I was the one who wanted to go over so I could get to know her better, I was the one who mentioned the DVD, I was the one who put Bella in this hospital bed. Sure, I didn't start the fire myself, but I started the whole night! I mean, I should have checked that she had blown out all of the candles before I carried her to her bed. Instead, I trusted that she'd done it and we went to bed. If I had checked, then the one candle that hadn't been blown out, wouldn't have set fire to the drapes. Causing the whole frickin' room to set alight, and Bella to be lying here with baffled Doctors worried about why she won't wake the frick up!

It really was the best night, I was having such a good time. We had so much in common, we were like two peas in a pod. I learned about her family, friends, exes, likes, dislikes. Pretty much everything, and with all the girls I've ever been involved with; I've never really been interesting with what they had to say. It was always the whole, "Ohhh Edward, you're sooo handsome. I can't wait to sex you up." Nobody ever wanted to actually get to know me, especially Tanya Denali.

She was a complete and utter bitch on legs. Of course, she was sexy and everything, but she had no personality at all. None. When I finally got the balls to break up with her, she got all crazy on me and threw her shoe at me! Her shoe! She actually took it off and threw her 5inch Jimmy Choo right at my head. I'm scarred for life because of that wackjob. That's not the worst of it though, she actually followed me around, found out what I was doing all the time, got my phone number after I changed it. She deluded her self into thinking that I'd told her we needed a break and that I was going back to her. My precise words were "Get the frick out of my house and don't come back." I just got a restraining order put on her.

I knew I was always missing something, when I would see a couple walking down the street hand in hand, I'd think, why can't I find that? I've always been a ladies man, they seem to be attracted to me like magnets and Holy Bejeebus, some of them looked good enough for me to eat, but that's all. A bunch of slappers who want nothing but my body and money, I just gave up looking, until I found Bella. She already fills that whole and I've known her for what, 3 days? It's a little rushed, telling her I loved her. I say a little, I mean a lot! I don't even know if I meant it or not. It just came out, like when you go to the Doctor's when you're little and they hit your knee with that little hammer, and you're whole leg jerks forward? That's what it was like, my mouth said the words, and I was powerless to stop them from getting out.

Did she even here me? She can hear what we're saying because she squeezed my hand, but when I told her I loved her, was there anything? Okay, now I'm deluding my self, I know for a fact she heard me because she squeezed my hand so hard it was on the brink of painful. She can't possibly have that much strength when she can't even move the rest of her body.

I was just glad that nobody was here when I blurted that one out. When she wakes up, we're going to have a talk I wasn't expecting for months, not 3 days. I really wish I hadn't said that, stupid Edward! What was I thinking! I've probably scared her off now, but I couldn't help it.

She looked so beautiful layed there. Her long brown locks cascaded around her heart shaped face beautifully, and the rest fanned out against the pillow. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were hidden between their pale lavender lids. Her cheeks had a faint rose blush to them and her creamy skin contrasted against them in such a way she looked like the most beautiful person in the world. Well, that's because she is. Just staring at her made everything else in the world dissapear, like there was only me and her in the room, in the world even.

I was sent home last night by my Father, he said I'd been there too long. I was desperate to help with her treatment, but Carlisle said that I couldn't because I wasn't starting work until the week after, and because I'm a surgeon, and shouldn't intefere with other's work. Surgeon Schmorgeon, I'm still a Doctor and as far as I'm concered, perfectly able to help Bella right now.

I really didn't want to leave, but I had to admit, I was hungry, thirsty, shattered and above all, I was beyond the line of worry. I think these lines have been permanantly etched onto my forehead. Although I was starving, and I knew I should eat, I had no appetite. I just got two slices of bread and put some cheese inbetween, not even bothering with the butter, swigged a glass of water. I tried my best not to think about Bella as I trudged up the stairs and to my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, I guess I was more tired than I'd originally thought.

**Like I said, it wasn't a long chapter, it wasn't meant to be a long chapter, just a little filler chapter before I have time to write a full one. :) Reviews appreaciated.**


	7. Waking Up

**Okay, I've decided to skip the drama for a later date, to keep the story going a bit longer. Thanks for all your ideas though, this story should be peaceful for a while. ****Or will it? Mwahahaha. I'm so sorry, it's taken me so long to update, it should get quicker now. I've got work experiance but then i've got 6 weeks of nothing, and I'm all yours! i'll try and update soon.**

**Darcy is writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just messing with her characters. :)**

**3,2,1...**

It was like I was living in one big dream; I didn't know when I would snap back into reality. At the minute, I was dreaming that I was on a big beach, surrounded by my Friends, Family and "Boyfriend" Edward. It was so real; I was lying on the floor, with everyone surrounding me, some were crying, my Mom, Edward, Alice, Rose, Esme. Even Charlie slipped out a tear. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were the only ones holding themselves together, but by the looks on their faces, they were struggling. In my dream I closed my eyes and heard a great sob from my left, and then I opened them, and was faced with a white room, an uncomfortable, lump bed and the grief stricken faces of my peers. This was closely followed by various gasps around the room and several "Bella!"'s being whispered.

I couldn't understand where I was, or what was happening. Why was everyone so shocked when I opened my eyes? My Mom's quiet cries turned into sobs of relief and someone grabbed my right hand.

My eyes blinked several times to adjust to the brightness of the room, and I felt like I hadn't moved in a long time.

"Bella?" I turned to my right to see Edward's worried but eager face.

"Edward? Where am I, what's happening?" I croaked; I was desperately in need of a drink.

"Bella, Honey do you want some water?" My Mom, from the left of me said.

"Yes please." It hurt my throat to talk. My Mom gently put the plastic cup to my lips and the cold water trickled down my throat. It hurt to swallow as well but it was worth it.

"So, what happened?" I asked, now looking at everyone, Charlie looked like his grin was about to leave his face, and Carlisle face looked like I'd just performed a miracle.

"Well" Carlisle started, gathering his expressions, "there was a fire at your apartment, and you inhaled quite a lot of smoke. We put you in a medically induced coma, but then you wouldn't wake up. We were just about to turn off your life support when you woke up." He trailed of questioningly.

"How long was I out?" I wondered.

"About 2 weeks." What? 2 weeks? That's probably why my muscles feel like they've been frozen in place.

"2 whole weeks? It must have been bad then right? Why didn't I wake up?"

"We have no clue, I guess your body just wasn't ready yet. I'm going to go fill in some papers." Carlisle said, and then left the room.

"Yo Bellsy-Booooooo! How's my little church bell doing? You're doing good aren't you? Yes you are! Don't like to me Bella! Seeing the big ol' Emmett bear always cheers you up right? Am I right?" Emmet exclaimed. I looked at Rosalie expectantly. She understood of course, we've used this code for quite some time.

"Yeah, I got it." Rose said before she planted a big whack on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"What? Bella told me to!" She said pointing at me. Several people chuckled.

"Bellsy-Boo. Why? Why would you do that?" Emmett said dramatically whilst clutching his heart.

"Because, Emmett. You are a pain in the bum. A simple Hello would have sufficed." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, excuse me Miss, I'm So Posh I Must Speak In The Correct English Language, but I like to release my feelings through my voice. Therefore, shouting with my vocal chords at the top of their little tips, I can – Ouch! Rose, stop hitting me!"

"Well, then stop mocking Bella! She just woke from a freakin' coma!"

"Sorry Bella." Emmett said, looking down at his feet. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay Emmett." I chuckled.

"So, Bella? Could you hear us? Like, when you were in that coma thing?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I could, but it was really hard to squeeze Edward's hand in replies to questions. It took all my strength." I admitted; Edward squeezed the hand he was holding. I turned to him and gave him a small smile, and he replied with that crooked grin of his and a quick peck on the lips. I blushed and Emmett laughed, loudly.

"Shut up Emmett." I replied, He just laughed louder. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well, I gotta get going Bells. The station getting pretty busy lately, and they need all the help they can get." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. "Keep hold of him Bells, he's good one." He whispered in my ear before he left. I looked over to Edward who was still smiling at me; he obviously heard what Charlie said. After a while, everyone was shooed out by Carlisle and I was left to think in peace.

/&&/

I was kept in the hospital for 3 weeks after that, Carlisle wanted to make sure I was fully recovered before I left. I always had someone with me, I was never left alone. It was mostly Edward though. We never mentioned the whole, "I love you" thing, I guess he though I didn't hear him or something. I didn't see the point in bringing it up without a reason, it could just cause a wedge between us, and I wasn't willing to do that. It will come up when the time is right.  
Today is my last day in the hospital, I'm getting released and me, Rose and Alice are moving into an apartment that we managed to scrape enough money together for. It's decent sized apparently, I haven't seen it. But Alice and Rose said it has 3 bedrooms, a small kitchen, living space and a decent sized bathroom. It must be okay, they wouldn't say it wasn't because Alice and Rose need their make-up space, I'm not bothered, but..oh well. Edward is coming to pick me up at 2 o'clock. It's half past 1 now, so I only have to be in this stupid place for another half an hour.

What am I supposed to do about Edward? He loves me, and I think I love him, but it's so soon! I don't want to bring it up, but what if he does? Then what do I say to him? Do we just carry on like usual? A knock on the door brought me out of my trance.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped as she walked in, Edward followed her.

"Hello Alice."

"I've got you some clothes to change into."

"Thanks Alic- wait, it's not some skimpy dress it it?" I cringed at the possibilities.

"No, it's not. I thought I'd go easy on you. Just some sweats and a jumper. Happy?" She asked.

"Very, now can I have them so we can go?" She passed me the clothes and I went to the bathroom to change. She was right, my favourite sweats and my big Forks High jumper were in the bag.

I came out of the room and was faced by Edward standing there on his own with a bunch of flowers.

"Oh, Edward! They're beautiful." My eyes filled up with tears.

"You like them?" He asked.

"Yes, very muchly." Half of his mouth turned up.

"Muchly?" He asked?

"Yeah, I'm trying it out." I smiled. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Okay then, do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Very muchly," I replied with a smile.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! ;) I'll love you very muchly. :)**


	8. The Grocery Store

**Wow! Aren't you guys lucky? Two chapters in two days? It's because I love you all so much. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to PachO'shea because their review made me smile, and it inspired me to write up this chapter! hope you enjoy it.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just enjoy it a lot. :)**

**Ready, Set, Go!  
**

I have been back from the hospital for about a week now, and it's so much better to be in your own bed, rather than an old, used, lumpy hospital bed.

Edward has been great, if I ever need anything he'd be there, right away. In some cases, it's quire annoying; like yesterday. I tripped, nothing unusual, and cut my knee. Okay, so there was a_ lot_ of blood, but I don't think there's any need run to the store to buy a first aid kit when I have one in the apartment? All I needed was a bandage, I didn't need to get in disinfected, then wipe it all off to start again, then get it bandaged.

Other times, he's perfect. Acting like the most dream like Boyfriend any one can ever imagine, if I'm hungry or thirsty, then he'll make me something and if I fall asleep watching TV, he'll carry me to bed before he leaves for the night.

Today, we are going grocery shopping. I don't really see why he needs to come with me, I mean, I'm perfectly capable getting there, picking up a few bits then getting back by myself. But if it means spending more time with him, I'm more than willing to let him come.

I'm sat on my couch waiting for him, with my skinny jeans, blue jumper and blue pumps. Alice said that I needed to look nicer and tried to force me into a piece of cloth she calls a dress, but I thought I looked quite decent today, for a change.

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts. I got up to go and answer it but of course, I tripped and landed with a thump of the floor. The noise must have alerted Edward because he ran in and picked me off the floor and enveloped me into a hug.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, kissing my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped. Again." I shook my head against his chest.

"Well, try to be more careful, okay? I hate to see you hurt." He took my face into his hands and gave me a quick peck on the lips, but I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss quickly. Edward was more than willing to apply and he opened his lips against mine. His tongue swept my bottom lip asking for an entrance and I gave to him willingly. After a while, I had to break away for air, I leaned my forehead against his.

"How do you do that?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Do what?" He asked, a little breathless.

"Make me melt into a pile of goo?" He chuckled.

"It's a gift. Now come on, grocery time!" He cheered with mock enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha."

He gave me one last peck on the lips and led me out to his car. After he opened the door for me and I slipped in, and then he went round and got in himself.

"You're such a gentleman." I smile proudly.

"Why, thank you kind Sir." He retorted.

"Kind Sir? Sir? What are you saying Edward Anthony? Are you implying that I am male in any way?" I asked.

"Bella, trust me. You are anything but a man." He said resting a hand on my knee. I noticed how he was slowly moving it upwards towards my thigh.

"Can I put the radio on?" I asked, trying to distract myself from him gradually rising palm.

"Sure, my love. Whatever you want." He replied. I tried to find a good station until one of my favourite songs came on.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
_

I started to sing along with the lyrics.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

Edward joined in with my singing as well.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)  
[Viva La Vida Lyrics on .com ]  
It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh

We were both laughing by the time the song finished, I was laughing at the silly voices that Edward put on when he was singing, and he was laughing at my laugh. When we finally arrived at the grocery store, I was in a better mood than when we set off.

Edward locked the car and I grabbed a trolley, which he effectively took off me and grabbed my hand instead. I entwined our fingers and led us into the store.

After about half an hour into the store, I noticed Edward staring at me. I looked down to make sure I hadn't forgotten something important, like pants but I was good.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him self-consciously.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He said, I blushed.

He leaned down to give me a kiss but was interrupted.

"Bella! Oh My Gosh! Bella!" A very annoying voice said, that sounded a lot like Jessica Stanley. I turned round to find it was in fact her.

"Hey Jess! How are you?" I asked her. Edward laughed behind her, sensing my discomfort. I punched his leg as discreetly as I could and he squealed very high pitched. I laughed as Jessica looked at him weirdly but in awe.

"I'm good thank you! I married Mike!"

"You what?" No, way.

"I married Mike, Mike Newton. You remember him?" Oh God, this cannot be happening. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me the same way.

"Oh, yeah. I remember him, how long have you been married?" I was dreading the answer.

"About 2 years." Oh no. That's bad, that means I had an affair with a married man? And he was flirting with me at the park? Oh no. This really isn't good.

"Oh, that's erm, great Jess! Congrats!"

"Thank you! I'm so happy with him." Shit! I hope she never finds out.

"I'm glad."

"So, who's this? She asked staring at Edward again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jess, this is my Boyfriend Edward, Alice's brother. You remember her?"

"Oh yeah! Alice! How is she?"

"She's good. She's got a boyfriend now." I replied.

"How about Rose? How is she?" Rose never liked Jess, and she hated it when she called her Rose.

"She's good; she's got a boyfriend as well."

"Oh Good."

"Oh! Sorry, Edward this is Jess, my friend from High School." I said in greeting.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Edward said to Jess.

"Yes, you too." I could tell she was struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"How is Angela?" I asked, I hadn't seen her for a while.

"She's really good! She's engaged to Ben!"

"Really? Ben Cheney?" Angela and Ben had been high school sweethearts.

"I know! Exiting right?" She enthused.

"Yeah, well, we've got to get going now Jess. I might see you around sometime!" I said dismissively. I think she got the hint.

"Oh okay well I need to go and meet Lauren anyway." I repressed a shudder.

"Bye." Edward said smoothly. She sighed and walked away.

I turned to Edward.

"You know, it's really not nice to do that to people." I retorted.

"Do what?" He asked, confused.

"Dazzle them like that." I said.

"Dazzle them? Do I dazzle you?" He smiled his crooked grin.

"Frequently." I smiled before walking off, leaving him stood behind me.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! Check out Samantha's story, "Why do you seem familiar" on my profile. It's very good.:) Review please!**


	9. Revelations

**Why hello there. I have a few people I would like to dedicate this chapter too:**

**DearReyy  
et1141412  
PachO'shea  
and finally**

**Squeak-the-bookworm**

**Because her review made me laugh so much, and it brightened my day so much.:)**

**I'd like to warn you that the drama starts here. Beware. Mwhahaha. I only have one more week of work experiance left, then I'm all yours, my lovely readers.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

2 months have passed since the fire, but we don't really mention it. It's a distant memory, but it has brought Edward and I an awful lot closer. We were currently in my apartment; Rose and Alice were out with Jasper and Emmett. We were lying on the couch; he was right at the back, with his back pressed against the back material of the couch, while I was lying with my back against his warm, hard chest. We were watching the film Titanic, and he would distract me from the film, by stroking my hair, and kissing down my neck. Then I would scold him, he would apologise, and then start it all again 10 minutes later. In the end, we just ignored the film and made out on the sofa.

Edward broke away from out kiss and looked into my eyes, his green ones sparkling with excitement. I began to feel self-conscious.

"Edward, what are you staring at?" I asked.

"My insanely beautiful girlfriend." He replied, and then captured my lips with his again. It started off slow and romantic, but then turned fiery and with more passion than before, he took my bottom lip in his and sucked, occasionally nibbling it.

I had to break away, gasping for air after a while, but he just kept on at my neck, sucking and nipping as he went, I was sure he was leaving a mark, declaring me as his own. When he finally finished his little path, he looked up and straight into my eyes, there was an unknown emotion in them; love?

"This isn't how I wanted this to happen, Bella. I wanted to make it more romantic, you know? A candle lit dinner, a walk on a remote beach somewhere; but I think I need to do this now. It just feels right," My heart was going a mile a minute, what was he talking about? Was he about to tell me what he whispered to me in the hospital? Is he about to proclaim his love for me? He stared into my eyes for a moment before he whispered,

"I love you, Bella." His words held so much emotion I wanted to jump with joy, but I was frozen in place, and I said the one thing that came into my head, and I'm sure it's the exact opposite of wanted to hear.

"I know." I said stupidly, why didn't I return it? He faltered for a second.

"What?"

"I already know you love me." I said.

"What? How, I mean? You know, I-I mean you don't l-..What?" He stuttered.

"Edward, I know you love me, in the hospital, when you whispered it to me, you whispered that you love me. I heard you but I didn't act on it in case you only said it because you were afraid I was going to die or something."

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Soo..." He said expectantly.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I love you too Edward." I said.

"Really? Are you being serious?"

"Yes!" I laughed, "Of course I am!" He lips broke out into a breathtaking smile and he pressed them to mine furiously. He broke for air and pecked my lips 5 times, whispering 'I love you' in between breaths. I suddenly felt like I knew where this night was going to lead us, and instead of being nervous like I usually would, I welcomed what was going to come with open arms, even when he rolled onto me on the couch and I could feel every inch of him pressed into me. Even when he picked me up and carried me to my room, placing me on my bed. I prepared myself, and I loved every second of it.

/&&/

When I woke the next morning, I felt completely blissed out, I rolled to the side, expecting to find a sleeping Edward, but the bed was empty. Confused, I slipped on my panties and Edward's T-Shirt and wandered into the kitchen, to find an extremely hunky Edward, wearing nothing but boxers, leaning over the stove, cooking what smelled like pancakes. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms round his waist, he jumped in surprise. I placed a chaste kiss on his back and he turned round in my arms, so he could kiss me on my lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered against my lips, I smiled and blushed; he laughed.

"Hey." I mumbled shyly.

"Go sit at the table, I suppose I'll bring your breakfast over, even though I was going to bring it to you in bed." He sighed dramatically at his wasted attempt of a romantic gesture. I laughed and walked towards the table and he slapped my ass on the way.

After we were fed and watered, we were just cleaning up the kitchen when another of my favourite songs came on the radio.

_BI was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A Neutron Star Collision  
_

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked. I nodded and walked towards him, putting my hand on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head against his chest and sighed contently.

_I had nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other with no trace of fear that_

Our love would be forever  
And if we died  
We died together  
And I  
I said never  
Cause our love would be forever

Edward began to sing along with the lyrics and tightened his arms around my waist.

_The world is broken  
And halo's fail to glisten  
We tried to make a difference but  
No one wants to listen  
Hail, the preachers fake and proud  
Their doctrines will be cloud  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean_

Love is forever  
And we'll die  
we'll die together  
And I  
I said never  
Cause our love could be forever

Now, I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear  
That my love will be forever  
And we'll die  
we'll die together  
And I  
I will never  
Cause our love  
Will be forever

When the song finished, I hear a squeak from behind me and looked around to see Alice staring at us, looking like she was about to burst, Jasper holding his hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her quiet, Rosalie smiling and winking at me as we made eye contact, and Emmett laughing, as usual. And as usual, Rose slapped his across the back of his head. I blushed a deep red and hid my face in Edward's chest; he just chuckled and released his hold on me.

"Woooo" Emmett whistled, "Someone got lucky last night!" He bellowed.

"Emmett!" I hissed at him.

"What, it's obvious, you're blushing more than usual, clearly you're embarrassed, Edward's only wearing his boxers, and you're wearing his shirt with some pretty hot blue pants on, it's just logic, children." He announced as if it were obvious.

"Sorry Emmett, we're not all sex obsessed freaks like you." I retorted, Alice burst out laughing while Em just looked proudly at me.

"Well, lovely people, I have to go to work. I'll see you all later." Edward said, he gave me a quick kiss and then went to change, I realised then I was still wearing his shirt, I walked into my bedroom to give it back to him.

"Edward, you need your shirt back."

"I want you to keep it, you have no idea what it does to me when I see you in my clothes." He purred, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me onto the bed. I squealed out of shock. He kissed me until my heart was pounding and I had to break away for breath.

"Edward, you have to go to work, quit stalling!" I scolded.

"Sorry, love. But you're so damn sexy, sometimes it's hard to stop." He said in a low voice. I chuckled and pushed him off me.

"Shut up you. And get you're cute little ass to work, after you go home and change your clothes," I winked. "You'll probably need a shirt as well. We don't need girls drooling after by hunky, Doctor Boyfriend now, do we?" I asked innocently.

"No, that we don't. I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me one last kiss, then left.

I tidied my bedroom as best I could, anything to stop me from having to deal with the wrath that is Alice and Rosalie, but I knew I couldn't hide from them forever, and, as expected, they were sat on the couch, ready to grill me with questions at the first chance they got.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass right here so we can have some girl talk! Now!" Alice shouted.

"Ooooh, and bring ice cream!" Rose added.

"With 3 spoons!" Alice tacked on. So much for sneaking away quietly.

"Yes Alice, I think I can comprehend how many spoons would be needed, considering the fact that there are 3 of us." I called from the kitchen.

"When did she get so sarcastic?" I heard Alice mumble to Rose, and then her muffled laugh.

"I heard that!" I shouted.

"Good! Now get in here!"

"Okay, okay! I'm here! Calm down Ali!" I said, passing them both a spoon then plopping down between them both on the sofa, popping open the lid to the ice cream and digging out a big spoonful.

"What happened last night?" Rose asked.

"Me and Edward had a night in." I replied casually. She sighed heavily.

"Come on Bella, give us details!" Alice chirped.

"Okay, so we were watching Titanic and-"

"Awww! He was willing to watch that with you? What a gentleman!" Alice interrupted. I glared at her. "Sorry, I won't interrupt again." That satisfied me.

"Anyway, so we were watching Titanic, and he kept distracting me, and then he said I love you, and then we had sex. No big!"

"No big! Bella, this is the biggest big of all bigs!" Rose exclaimed. Over reaction much?

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied. Really, I was just trying to get them off my back.

A tub of ice cream later, and they had finally given up on the interrogation, and we were dancing around the room singing along to girly songs.

When our favourite song to sing together came on, Alice began singing, picking up the remote and using it as a microphone.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
_

Then Alice stopped, and Rose started to sing

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -  
_

Then we all started to sing together.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
_

Then I started to sing on my own.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
_

We all started to sing again.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

When the song finished, we all collapsed on to the sofa in a fit of giggles, the song '5 Years Time' came on and Alice turned it down so it was just background noise.

Once we had calmed down enough to be able to breathe, I got up and went to put the spoons in the sink to be washed and the now empty ice cream tub in the bin. Looking at my watched I saw it was now 3pm, the day had flown by. I surprisingly enjoyed myself, even though I was forced into an outfit by Alice and Rose, but it turned out to be surprisingly comfortable. Just plain black leggings with a long top that fell to my thighs, with the words 'Make Love Not War' printed on the front. I loved it.

I was just finished putting the last of the washing away, when I heard the front door slam, and Alice calling,

"Bella, I think you should get in here,"

I walked in to see Edward standing at the door, looking like he had just seen a ghost and Alice and Rosalie looking at him worriedly. I rushed over to him.

"Edward, what is it; are you okay?" He paused for a moment before looking me dead in the eye, and whispering with a broken voice,

"I have a daughter."

**Oooooooh, I'm so evil to leave it there aren't I. :) Hahaha, I love it! Thanks to all those of you who are still reading this story, and haven't stopped! And i'm also sorry i'm so rubbish with replying to reviews, I promise I'll do it from now on. :)**

**Review? Maybe? Please? Thanks. ;)**


	10. Maddie

**Okaaay. I'm sooooo sorry about the really long wait, but seriously. I've got 6 weeks of no school now, updates should become more frequent. I hope you like this chapter. It's the longest one so far!**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does.**

**3, 2, 1...**

_Previously:_

_I walked in to see Edward standing at the door, looking like he had just seen a ghost and Alice and Rosalie looking at him worriedly. I rushed over to him._

_"Edward, what is it; are you okay?" He paused for a moment before looking me dead in the eye, and whispering with a broken voice,_

_"I have a daughter."_

"You what?" I asked after a rather long pause.

"I-I have a daughter, I guess, I mean I don't really, I-I got a call, today. It was from my next door neighbour, saying that there was a baby on my front step, so I run home, and knock on their door, and there's this baby, and she just gives her to me and tells me she posted the note that was with her through my door. I read and-here. Read it yourself." He sighed, and handed me the note, then walked over to the couch and fell onto it, rubbing his hands over his face.

_Edward, _

_I'm so sorry that I'm just dropping this bombshell on you, but I can't take it anymore. I'm not responsible enough to be a mother on my own, and I realise that by not telling you about it has just made it even worse and probably put you in an extremely bad position in your life right now, but she's your flesh and blood. I don't care what you do with her, put her up for adoption, keep her for yourself, but I can't do it anymore._

_I'm so sorry._

_Tanya._

I stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes before I went to sit on the coffee table in front of Edward, Alice and Rosalie had retreated to their rooms to give us a minute. I put the note down next to me and stared at him for a while, trying to figure out how to get out the words without them sounding harsh.

"Edward, what're you going to do? Do you want to keep her?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, I mean, if Tanya's telling the truth, and the baby is mine, I can't just leave her. I'll probably be the only thing she has left, but am I ready to take care of a baby?" He looked at me.

"Well, maybe you should take some kind of DNA test, to make sure you really are her father, speaking of which," I trailed off, looking around. "Where is she?" But then my eyes fell on the pram by the door. "When did you get a pram?" I asked him, still looking at the pram.

"Um, I stopped at that shop on the way down here." He said, following my eyes. I got up and walked over to the pram, one look at the baby in there proved to me that it was definitely his, they had the same bright green eyes, and she had tufts of his bronze coloured hair resting on the top of her head.

I gasped and Edward hung his head, he was thinking the same thing.

"Edward, she's yours. You're the same." I sighed. He took one look at her, then at me, and in his eyes I could see everything he was feeling in his eyes, confusion, exhaustion, love, hurt and worry. I pulled him into my eyes, and I could feel his tears soaking my shirt.

"Edward, why don't you go and lie down, you look exhausted. I'll watch the baby until you wake up." I pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can't possibly ask you do that.." He started.

"Edward, it's fine, go and sleep for a while."

"Thank you." He said gratefully, and then he pecked me on my lips and wandered off to my bedroom. I turned my attention back to the little girl, who was just beginning to stir.

"Hello, you little cutie." I said, as I picked her up. I cradled her in my arms, supporting her head.

"Your Daddy didn't tell me your name did he? I'll just call you cutie 'till he gets here. Kay?" I touched her nose with my pinkie finger and she gurgled a noise at me.

"Aww. She's so sweet!" Rose said from behind my shoulder. I didn't even here her and Alice come closer.

"I know, doesn't she just look like him?" I asked, staring at her little face.

"Yeah, she's the spitting image of him. There's no doubt she's his daughter." Alice said, stroking her cheek.

A little while later, Alice and Rose went out to get some Chinese, and I was on the sofa cradling the baby.

"Are you tired, baby girl?" I asked, after she made a big O shape with her little lips.

"Do you want me to sing to you, cutie? Okay then. What shall we sing? How about this, my Daddy used to sing this to me when I was little." I whispered.

"_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away.  
Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day._I trailed off, because her eyes had shut, hiding the sparkling green, and her face had relaxed into a peaceful slumber.

For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder,  
Some star-less night.  
Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her,  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight."

"You're amazing with her, you know love." Edward stated from behind me, looking better than the last time I'd seen him.

"Thanks. She's beautiful, Edward. You never told me what she's called by the way." I told him, rocking her gently in my arms.

"That's because I don't know what she's called." He replied simply.

"What?" I asked.

"Tanya never left me a name. I have no idea what she's called."

"Well, what would you like to call her?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," he came to sit next to me and looked at her little face.

"Maddie." I said. He snapped his head up to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Maddie, she looks like a Maddie." I said simply, the name just called out to me.

"Maddie? Maddie." He said. "She's definitely a Maddie." He smiled.

"Hello Maddie." She smiled in her sleep. "Do you like that name Maddie?"

"I think she likes the name Maddie." Edward said.

"Edward, she's asleep! How could you possibly know that." I laughed.

"I just know it! I can tell by the way she smiles when you call her that." He chuckled.

"Oh, Ha Ha." I said sarcastically, and got up to put Maddie back in her pram.

"Well, I think you should at least call her Maddie until you can find out what she's really called." I said to him as I made my way back over.

"Yeah, I suppose. Crap, I'm gonna have to do all sorts of stuff now, right? Like, making sure whoever needs to know that she's gonna be living with me. Make sure I'm registered as her legal guardian. All that shizz."

"Well, I don't really know much about all of that, so maybe you should ask your parents to help you, your living in your own apartment, so we need to go out and buy some things like a cot, some baby clothes, some food, high chairs, nappies, all the basic requirements."

"Well, why don't we go now?" He asked.

"Okay, sure. Just let me change again, because these leggings are getting on my nerves, and I'll leave a note for Alice and Rose to out my Chinese away, I'll eat it later."

"They went out to get Chinese! It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon!" He exclaimed.

"Well, what can I say? We like Chinese!" I said innocently, and went to get changed. I ended up wearing a green and purple checked, long sleeved shirt, and a white top underneath, I left the buttons undone, I also put on some denim shorts and some black tights with some black boots. Alice would be so proud. When I entered the room again I scribbled a quick note to Rose and Alice.

_Rose & Pixie. (Don't kill me.)_

_Just letting you know that me, Edward and Maddie are going to the shops to buy some clothes, nappies, food, a cot, etc. Could you please put my food in the fridge? I'll have it later._

_Thanks._

_Love you, bitches!_

I was sure, that when I got back, Alice would kill me for calling her Pixie, but I didn't really care. I placed the note on the coffee table and grabbed my keys, and waited for Edward. I was correct in thinking he was in the bathroom, because I could hear the water running. I went over to Maddie, and saw she was stirring again, so I easily lifted her into my arms. I rocked her back and forth, and she giggled happily. I smiled at the sound.

"Are you ready, love?" He said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." I replied, walking towards the door with Maddie in my arms still.

"Aren't you going to put her down?" He asked, amused.

"No, get the pram, would you."

"Sir, yes sir!" He replied.

"Very funny Edward, very funny." I chuckled.

"I know, I'm hilarious!"

In the car, I still kept hold of her, since we didn't have a car seat, only Edward had to drive my truck, because he walked here with Maddie.

"Put some tunes on will ya!" Edward said.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said, mocking him. He just laughed. I searched through the stations until I found a good 'tune'.

_I get tired  
And upset  
And I'm trying to care a little less  
When I Google I only get depressed  
I was taught to dodge those issues I was told  
Don't worry  
There's no doubt  
There's always something to cry about  
When you're stuck in an angry crowd  
They don't think what they say before they open their mouths_

Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
And bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say  
What the people may say about me  
Pack up your troubles get your old grin back  
Don't worry 'bout the cavalry  
I don't care what the whisperers say  
Cos' they whisper too loud for me.

Hot topic  
Maybe I should drop it  
It's a touchy subject  
And I like to tiptoe round the tiff goin' down  
You got penny, but no pound  
Your business is running out  
'not my business to talk about  
They don't think what they say before they open their mouths.

_Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
And bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say  
What the people may say about me  
Pack up your troubles get your old grin back  
Don't worry 'bout the cavalry  
I don't care what the whisperers say  
Cos' they whisper too loud for me._

Tweet tweet  
Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet  
Tweet  
Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
And bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say  
What the people may say about me  
Pack up your troubles get your old grin back  
Don't worry 'bout the cavalry  
I don't care what the whisperers say  
Cos' they whisper too loud for me.

Yeahh yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah  
(dibadabadodooo)

"I seriously adore that song." I said, just as we pulled into the baby store.

"Meh. It's alright I guess." He replied.

"Meh? It's a classic song!" He snorted.

"Classic? I'll tell you some classic songs:

Don't Stop Believing – Journey

Piano Man – Billy Joel

Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen. Need I go on?"

"Okay, Okay! I get it. But the song still rocks." I said with a sly grin, before I stepped out of the car. Edward got the pram and I placed Maddie in it, and I got a trolley to push, while Edward pushed Maddie.

"Okay then, what do we need?" He asked.

"Well, a cot, which we should probably choose first, so we can put it at the bottom of the trolley." I said, looking around the shop.

"Okay then, let's go!" We looked at cot's for a while, before I realised why it was so hard to choose.

"Edward!" I nearly shouted.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Sorry, but what room are you going to use? And are you going to paint it a different colour for her? If you knew that, it might be a bit easier to choose the cot." I explained.

"Jesus Christ Bella, you scared the hell out of me then." I smiled sheepishly." But I guess, I'll use the spare room. It's plain white now, so if we get some pink paint, we could paint the room when we get back, and get a nice border?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. So we could get a white crib then? And maybe some white drawers and some other things for the room?" I said.

"Sounds good."

When we finally found the perfect cot, we moved onto paints. We got a baby pink one, and we also managed to find a beautiful little border with horses and unicorns on. Then, we moved onto the furniture, and we swapped, I pushed Maddie, and he pushed the big cart we had to swap with a trolley to fit everything in. He said something about manual labour. I don't know. When we finally got everything furniture wise, we moved onto little clothes.

"I feel bad." I said after throwing some more pink little sun dresses in the cart.

"Why?" Edward asked, confused.

"Because Alice is going to kill me when she finds out we went shopping for baby clothes without her." Edward just laughed and shook his head.

When we finally got everything we needed, Edward paid while I went to get Maddie in the car with the newly purchased baby seat. Edward put everything into the bed of the truck, and then slipped into the driver's side.

Driving back, Edward had to tell me to shut up several times, because I kept singing Pack Up again. The first time, it was purely an accident, but then I did it to annoy him.

When we got to Edward's house; we got to work straight away, we moved everything that was in that room into the living room, Edward said he was going to put them in several different rooms around the house.

First of all, we painted the whole room; the floor was already a creamy white, so we left the same carpet. When the painting had dried, we put the border around the room. While Edward finished that off, I went to check on Maddie and feed her. The pasting wasn't my expertise. After she was fed, I went back to join Edward, we put the cot in the corner by the back wall, and the drawers on the opposite side, we hung the pink drapes across the windows, and replaced the new pink lampshade with the old white one. We put the baby changing table next to the drawers, and stocked it up with some nappies, powders, and other lotions that could be useful. We also dotted the room with a few toys, that she wouldn't be able to use until she's older, but made the room look more child friendly, and put up a shelf, and filled it with children's reading books. After applying a night light next to her cot, we turned off all the lights, expect that one, and placed her in her cot. Finally, we put a baby monitor in her room, and one in Edward's.

By the time we finished everything, it was 9 o'clock, and we were both shattered. I rang up Alice and told her what we had done today and why I wouldn't be at home tonight, and me and Edward had a quick meal and then went to bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

/&/

I awoke the next morning to Edward lightly stroking my back.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward said to me.

"Good morning handsome." I said to him with a smile.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you have to ring a social worker to come and check out your house, to make sure it's for for Maddie to live in, and get her to sort out all the files and stuff, making sure they know your her legal guardian, and then it's off to your parents house, to break the news that they have a grandchild!" I said.

"Okay, well, why don't you go home and get dressed, and then I'll ring the social worker place thingy, then I'll pick you up again?" He said.

"Social worker place thingy?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yup. I'm such a great Dad." I laughed and quickly changed out of Edward shirt and boxers that I'd slept in last night, got dressed into the clothes I had on yesterday, and then went downstairs, to my car and drove home.

When I got home, Alice and Rose had already left for work, and the note was gone off the table, showing me they had received the message. I got changed into a pair of skinny, black jeans and a red t-shirt, with a picture of a rose on it, and got my keys and waited for Edward to come and pick me up.

Today was going to be a _looooooong_ day.

**Did you like it? Review please. :)**


	11. James Social Worker

**Wow! Two chapter in one day! Aren't you guys lucky. ;) The other chapter went a bit wierd, so if some of you didn't recieve notifications about it, I'm sorry. But read it anyway! I love you guys. 3**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Alrighty, let's get this ball rolling!**

When Edward did arrive to pick me up, he looked a lot better than he did yesterday. After the initial shock of being a Father wore off. He was actually quite excited about being a Dad. We were in the car, on the way to Carlisle and Esme's house when he asked.

"Bella, what am I going to do about work?" Edward said worriedly, looking at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road. I grabbed his hand that was currently resting on my thigh and intertwined our fingers, when he needed to change gears, he used both our hands.

"Well, on the days that you're working; I'll look after her for you, and I'm sure that Esme and Carlisle will want to spend time with their little Granddaughter." I cooed, turning round to tickle her stomach with me free hand, she giggled adorably and kicked her legs in the air.

"I can't ask you to do that Bella. It's not fair to burden you with my daughter when I have to work, I mean it's not like I-"I cut him off.

"Woah, Edward. I don't mind, honestly. She's a little darling." I smiled.

"Okay then. Thanks, love. I really appreciate it. Now, what are we going to do now? How are we going to break it to them? 'Cause I know they're going to be ecstatic."

"Well, we should make it funny. Like you go in and just sit down on the sofa and ignore them, and I'll come in a few minutes later with Maddie in my arms, then give her to you, then leave again, then come back in with her bag. Then we can start speaking." I laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. Especially if I ignore them I get there. You're a little evil genius, you know that?" He said as we pulled into their drive.

"Yes, but you love me for it." I replied with a wink.

"That I do," He said, giving me a kiss on the lips. "Now, get Maddie ready, and I'll go in there."

"Okay." I chuckled, and got out off the car. Edward made his way to the front door, turned around to wink at me, and then opened the door and waltzed right in, without knocking. I chuckled and unstrapped Maddie from her car seat.

"Your Daddy is very silly, Maddie. Did you know that?" I tickled her belly again. "Very, very silly." I said as I began my walk to the house. I realised how rude my plan was when it was my turn to walk through somebody's front door without knocking, but Edward had already done it, and I couldn't ruin the plan.

I paused at the already open door, took a deep breath and walked in there, and struggled not to laugh at the sight in front of me, Edward was sat motionlessly on the couch, and Esme and Carlisle were franticly waving their hands in front of his face, trying to snap him back into reality. I walked over, carefully placed Maddie in his arms, and walked back outside. I could hear Carlisle and Esme's gasps behind me. I walked to the car, got her bag, and came back again. I shut the door behind me this time, and walked over to sit on the couch next to Edward, I took her off him, and put her little bib on, and fed her some milk out of a little sippycup. At this point, I looked up and Carlisle and Esme, and the look on their faces made me crack up. I busted out laughing and the same time that Edward did, and we had to wipe our eyes to stop tears from falling down our faces.

"Would someone care to explain to us what the _hell_ is going on?" Esme exclaimed.

"This, "Edward said carefully, looking back at Maddie, "is your Granddaughter." He smiled. Esme gasped and placed a hand over her heart, and Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders.

"How, is this your daughter Edward? Whose, I mean- How..Does Bella?-Is she..." Esme stuttered.

"Woah, calm down Mom, will you! I'll explain everything to you if you take a breath!" I chuckled as Carlisle leaded her over to the loveseat across from us.

"Okay, so yesterday, I was at work, when Angela from next door called me and said that there was a baby on my doorstep, so I ran home, and found this in my letterbox collection thingamabob, and there was this note in there." He handed them the crumpled up note that I'd read the day before. Their facial expressions were actually quite funny. Once you'd come to terms with the situation, if you didn't laugh, you might go crazy. Esme gasped bringing me from my thoughts.

"So, then what happened?" She asked Edward.

"Well, I went over to Bella's house, and she made me go to sleep, because apparently I looked exhausted." He rolled his eyes.

"What? You were!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah; anyway, so I woke up and she was there singing 'Catch a Falling Star' to her, and I knew that I couldn't put her up for adoption, so we came up with the name Maddie. Bella said it just fits her or something." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, are you going to be like this the whole way through?" I laughed.

"Sorry, so, I was told we needed things like nappies and stuff, so we went to that shop down by River Island and we got a cot, paints, clothes and food. When we got back to my house, we painted the spare room, and completely decorated it. I phoned up the social worker place this morning and they're going to send someone out this afternoon so they can make sure that my house is fit for a baby, and make sure that I have no drugs around the house. They'll probably want to do a paternity test as well, to make sure I'm not a complete weirdo kidnapping a child."

"Wow. We're Grandparents?" Carlisle asked, blowing out a big, long breath.

"Yeah," Edward smiled. "I'm a Daddy." I think Esme just about exploded with happiness when he said those 3 words. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she came to stand over Maddie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm hogging her aren't I?" I stood up and passed her off to Esme, who had tears running down her face. I looked at Edward, and he got the message.

"We'll leave you alone with her for a while. Could you bring her over at around 3? There's a bag there with her stuff in and I'll put her car seat into your car. You can see her room then." Edward said.

"Yes, dear. That's fine; I'd like to meet this social worker. I'd also like to give that Tanya a piece of my mind as well." She grumbled to her self.

"Okay, Mom, Dad. See you later." He chuckled.

"Bye Esme, Carlisle. Bye Maddie." I cooed.

"Goodbye Bella, dear." Edward and I left, and went straight to his apartment, where we cleaned it from top to bottom. There wasn't a single place left untouched by a duster, or a vacuum. I started with the bedrooms upstairs. Maddie's room was fairly clean anyway, considering we just renovated it; so it didn't take me long do that room. After that, I cleaned the bath room. I thoroughly scrubbed the bathtub, toilet and sink. And then I vacuumed the carpets. When I left, the surfaces were gleaming. I also cleaned the little baby bath, that you wash Maddie in, even though it really didn't need cleaning.

After that, I moved onto Edward's bedroom. I changed all his sheets and dusted all his drawers, his wardrobe and made sure all dirty clothes were put in the hamper to wash, and all clean clothes were folded neatly in his drawers, or hung up in his wardrobe and I vacuumed his carpet. I also double checked that there was nothing bad left around, like chocolate bar wrappers, empty glasses or dirty dishes, and made my way out to the landing. I vacuumed there and dusted the picture frames hanging on the walls, straightened them up. After I was finished, I made my way down the stairs, vacuuming them as I went. When I got downstairs, I was shocked by the level Edward had cleaned it by. I expected him to have dusted it around the edges, and then left me to clean it up, but it was amazing! It was crystal clean.

I wandered in to the kitchen to find him arranging some fruit around in the fruit bowl, trying to make it look nice, I guess.

"Woah, Edward. It looks amazing in here!" I said to him.

"Thanks, love. I'm gonna head upstairs and get changed into some jeans and I'll be right down." He kissed my lips before running up. As soon as he'd got to the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang, and he looked at his watch.

"That's probably my Mom with Maddie; could you get it for me?" He called down.

"Yeah, sure thing." I called back; I got up off my stool in the kitchen and went to open the door, to reveal and extremely happy looking Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey!" I said as I moved aside to let them in. "How was your day?" I asked.

"It was amazing. She's such a sweetheart." Esme replied.

"I know." I replied, taking her off of Esme. I placed her in the little seat we bought for her, I strapped her in, so she wouldn't fall out, just then Edward ran down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Are you staying to meet the social worker?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to, but we can't. We've agreed to meet up with Mr and Mrs Weber." Their daughter, Angela, is the girl who lives next door to Edward.

"Oh, okay then. Well, have fun I guess." He said.

"Esme, dear. Is Edward kicking us out?" He asked in mock horror.

"Why, Carlisle, I think he just might be!" She said, placing a hand to her cheek.

"I'm hurt Edward, hurt." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, I'm kicking you out, because the social worker is going to be here any minute. So, bye bye!" He said cockily.

"Bye, guys!" I called, just as he shut the door on them.

"Parents, you gotta love 'em." He smiled at me. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and I sighed as I lay my head on his chest and his arms tightened round me. A knock on the door broke us apart.

"I love you." I said, before he went to open the door.

"I love you too." He sighed.

When he opened the door, I expected to see an old woman with grey hair, a pointy nose, and glasses perched on the end of it. I did not expect to see James Williams, my high school pen friend, who I'd, lost contact with over the last few years. My extremely gay, pen friend.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Isabella Swan!" He exclaimed.

"Hello there, James. I haven't seen you for a while." I said.

"Oh darling, come and give James a hug baby!" I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around. When he dropped he realised what he'd done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That was extremely unprofessional of me, I do apologise, BELLA! Who is this hunk of a man that I have not yet been introduced too? Mmm! I could eat him right up!" He laughed in one breath.

"James, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward, this is my old high school pen friend James." They shook hands, and Edward's face relaxed a bit once he realised the man was gay and not one of my crazy exes or something.

"Well, anyway. Chit chat later, I'm here to make sure that the house is safe enough for baby...?" He trailed off.

"Maddie, baby Maddie." Edward replied.

"Aah, okay we'll have to get a birth certificate made up for you darling, please show me round this beautiful house. I just love this decor!" He stated.

We followed him in and showed him around the house, and he met Maddie. He inspected every nook and cranny of the house until he was finally satisfied. He said he was completely happy with the situation at hand and he would send papers over to sign and he could be legalised as Maddie's parental guardian.

"Well, darlings this was fun. Bella we must meet up! How are Alice and Rose?" He asked at the front door.

"They're great James, they'll be sad the missed you!"

"We will meet tomorrow, at that Chinese place down the road at 7 o'clock?" He asked.

"Sounds good. I'll let them know." I replied.

"Superb! Goodbye darlings!" He gave me his number before leaving. Edward shut the door behind him and made a face that made me crack up laughing.

Everything was finally turning around.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get a new chapter up before next week, or early next week. :) Thanks you to those few of you still reading and enjoying this story, this is for you. :) Review please? Thank you my lovelies.**


	12. Chinese Carryons And Kareoke

**Hello people. Aren't you proud of me? I've updated 3 times in two days! And they were my longest chapters yet as well! This one's the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, just the plot line, and the fact that James and Laurent are gay. But I do own Maddie!**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Here we go!**

After James had left, we were both completely exhausted again. I left Edward's house and went straight to my apartment and went straight to sleep. The next morning, I woke up quite late, at about noon. As soon as I opened the door I was attacked by someone short with black spiky hair, a very pixie like someone. I fell straight on the floor and she landed on top of me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my ass.

"That, bitch face, was for calling me a pixie." She smiled then gracefully jumped off of me. As soon as she did, I was pulled into a huge bear hug by a rather large Emmett.

"Bellsy-Boo! How's my favourite little ding-a-ling today?" Emmett boomed.

"Hey there, Emsy. How's my favourite teddy bear today?" I laughed.

"Ich bin sehr gut!" Emmett replied.

"Emmett! Why do you keep busting out German!" I asked.

"Because I love Germany!" He chuckled, he basically threw me on the couch, then sauntered off to the kitchen to make something to eat, knowing Emmett. I stared after him for a moment, then looked to over to Alice, Rose and Jasper and then burst out laughing.

"Hey, hey! What am I missing out on here?" Emmett said, running back into the room with his mouth full of food.

"Emmett you big oaf! Chew, swallow, and talk. Chew, swallow, and talk. In that order." Rose said to him. I laughed at his face and we all moved over to sit on the couches. Me, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch, and Emmett and Rose sat on the loveseat.

"So, what's going on with this whole baby situation?" Jasper asked. Rose and Alice must have filled them in.

"Well, went shopping yesterday to buy everything that the baby will need, and we completely redecorated her bedroom. Um, he rang up a social worker to come over and legalise him as a parental guardian, Oh my god! You'll never guess who the social worker was!" I shouted.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"James Williams!" I said.

"Oh my god! James as in your gay pen friend James!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yup, and we're going out with him tonight, at that Chinese place down the road at 7." I stated.

"Yes! I can't wait. Are the guys coming?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he's seeing anyone. I'll ring him." I got out my phone and rang the number I had programmed in yesterday, it rang 3 times before he answered.

"Hello, Bella darling! To what do I owe this phone call?" I chuckled.

"Hello, James. Me, Rose and the Pixie were wondering if partners were coming tonight?"

"Will you stop calling me a pixie?" Alice called from the background.

"Ha, I see Alice is still none too keen on her nickname?"

"No, definitely not!" I chuckled.

"Okay then darling, of course, bring all your men along. Me and Laurent could do with a bit of eye candy these days."

"Hold on, let me speaker phone you James." I clicked the button on my phone that allowed speaker phone to start.

"Hello darlings!"

"Hey James!" Alice and Rose shouted.

"Why, you perky little things. How are you beauties?" James asked.

"Good." They both replied.

"Anyway, I'll see tonight with all of your love interest's darlings. Goodbye!" James called.

"Aufwiedersehn!" Emmett called and we all burst out laughing. I ended the call and slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Oh my gosh! It's already 1 o'clock. We only have 6 hours to get ready. Bella! Shower, pronto!" I groaned but knew it was useless to argue against Alice, so I got up and went to shower. I stepped in carefully, not wanting to slip and break my leg today. I washed my hair slowly, massaging my scalp, shampooing and conditioning my hair; I shaved my legs before washing out the conditioner, leaving my legs and hair silky smooth. I then got the soap and washed my whole body, before grabbing my fluffy towel from the rack where it was resting; turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel about my body, I dried off and then got another towel to wrap around my hair, and stepped out of the bathroom where Alice was waiting. She pushed me into her room where Rose was already waiting and armed with a hair dryer. When Alice came back in she pushed me into a chair whilst Rose started on my hair.

Alice was searching though her closet, presumably looking for something for me to wear tonight and she stepped out with a blue dress. It looked like it went up to about mid thigh and had one thick strap over my right shoulder, and a thinner one over my left. At the stomach section, it started to layer out a bit. It was a beautiful dress, but it was a bit fancy to wear to a Chinese restaurant. She had also picked out some blue ballet flats, which surprised me. I thought she'd have stuffed me into some huge high heels that I couldn't walk in.

"Alice, isn't that a bit fancy to wear to a Chinese restaurant?" I asked her.

"Bella, have you ever been in there without ordering out?" I shook my head.

"Exactly, it's an extremely posh place, we just always take out instead of eat in."

"Okay! Okay." I sighed, giving in.

Rose went back to my hair, it was now fully dried and she was just beginning to curl it. When it was finished, she started on my makeup. My hair was elaborately curled and swept away from my face, my fringe had been swept to the side and was camouflaged into my hair, and the way it was styled meant you could see the red highlights that come out in the sun a lot more easily. My makeup had been done to perfection, not a lot, but giving me the smoky eyed look. I slipped the dress on over my underwear and looked at myself in the mirror, and was pleased with the end result.

"Alice, thank you!" I beamed, hugging her.

"It's okay chick." She replied.

She was wearing a short pink strapless dress; that had a bow on the left hand side, and a pearl necklace. Rosalie was wearing a short red strapless dress that made her legs look so much longer than normal, and some red heels. They both looked beautiful.

When we exited Alice's room, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all there, looking handsome in jeans and button up shirts. Edward had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"You look beautiful." Edward said, walking up to me and kissing me passionately.

"Hey! Stop messing her makeup!" Alice shouted, Edward broke away laughing.

"Sorry, Alice." I laughed.

"Okay people! Let's go get some grub!" Emmett shouted.

When we arrived at the restaurant, James was already there with another man next to him, I'm guessing that was Laurent. The restaurant was a lot more fancy than I'd expected, the seats were all plush leather, and all the tables had a velvet cloth over them, and candles on the top. There were various Chinese decorations scattered around the room, bringing ethnicity to the place. As soon as he saw us, James came running over and led us to a table with 8 seats.

"Hello darlings! You're all looking beautiful tonight!" James said. "This is my fiancé, Laurent, Laurent this is Bella, Alice, Rosalie and their respective others. I know that hunk over there as Edward." This comment made Edward blush and look at the table. I chuckled. "But these other two hotties are strangers to me!"

"I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." Jasper introduced, shaking James' hand.

"I'm Emmett! I'm Rose's boyfriend." Emmett also introduced, shaking both James and Laurent's hands.

The night was actually very fun. We all exchanged stories, how Laurent and James met. Apparently, Laurent had been conned into thinking he was the father of baby to a girl named Victoria, and James was the person who helped him sort it all out, and they were and 'instant attraction'. They were both such lively and happy people to be around. Their mood is infectious, by the time Alice started dragging us to the karaoke bar across the street, I didn't even complain, I was in too good of a mood.

We sat down at a table and Alice got us some books of the songs we could choose from. Rosalie wanted to go first, so her and Alice sung a song together, but they wouldn't tell us what it was until they got up there.

_Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey__**Rosalie.**__  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)  
__**Alice**__  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
__**Rosalie and Alice**__  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
__**Alice**__  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak, And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo  
__**Rosalie**__  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
__**Alice and Rosalie**__  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh__**Rosalie**__  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
__**Alice**__  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
__**Rosalie and Alice**__  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)_

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In between  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

When they finished, the whole room stood and cheered for them. Edward decided to go next, and said to me before he went up.

"This, is what you call a classic."

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

la la la, di da da  
La la, di di da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us all feelin' all right

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke  
But there's some place that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As his smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessman slowly gets stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

sing us a song you're the piano man  
sing us a song tonight  
well we're all in the mood for a melody  
and you got us all feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about their life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnivore  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
sing us a song tonight  
well we're all in the mood for a melody  
and you got us all feeling alright.

By then end of it, I had tears in my eyes, because it was actually fantastic. Emmett and Jasper both went next and decided to sing Hey Mickey in an extremely high pitched voice.

_**Emmett**_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine,_**  
**_You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!  
__**Jasper**__  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!__**Emmett**__  
You've been around all night,  
And that's a little long.  
You think you've got the right,  
But I think you've got it wrong.  
Why can't you say 'goodnight'  
So u can take me home, Mickey!  
Please take me home Mickey!  
__**Jasper**__  
Cuz when you say you will,  
It always means you won't.  
You're givin' me the chills,  
Baby please, baby don't!  
Every night you still  
Leave me all alone, Mickey!  
__**Emmett and Jasper**__  
Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!__**Emmett**__  
Now when you take me by the hooves,  
Who evers gonna know?  
Every time you move,  
I let a little more show!  
There's something you can use,  
So please don't say 'no' Mickey!  
__**Jasper**__  
So come on, and give it to me  
Anyway you can.  
Anyway you wanna do it,  
I'll take it like a man!  
So please, baby, please  
Don't leave me in the down, Mickey!__**Emmett**__  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine u blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, heh,Hey Mickey!  
__**Jasper**__  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine u blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, heh,Hey Mickey!  
__**Emmett and Jasper  
**__Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!_

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!

Hey Mickey!

Hey Mickey!

Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, Heh, Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine u blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Heh, heh,Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,  
Don't break my heart, Mickey!

Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!...

Alice and Rosalie practically pushed me up onto the stage. When you get up there, it makes you so much more nervous than you were before, because you can see all the people staring up at you, and it makes everything so nerve racking, but then when they turn on the spot lights, you can't even see the crowd, you can only hear them.

When the music to the song started, I thought I was about to have a heart attack, I closed my eyes, and let the music flow from my lips.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, What'cha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

When I was finished, I walked back down to my table and sat down.

"Bells, you were amazing!" Alice shouted.

"Thanks." I blushed. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Really, Bella. You looked and sounded beautiful up there."

He kissed me on my lips again. We decided to head back home, and after promising James I'd ring him soon, and telling Alice and Rose I'd see them tomorrow, we headed back to Edward's house. Maddie was and Carlisle and Esme's for the night, so we didn't have to check on anything. We just headed straight upstairs. Edward handed me a pair of his boxers and one of his old track t-shirts and we fell asleep with our limbs tangled together.

**Okay, I just realised I haven't been saying which song is which, soo...**

**-California Gurls - Katy Perry feat Snoop Dogg**

**-Piano Man - Billy Joel**

**-Hey Mickey - Toni Basil**

**-You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift.**

**I have posted the girls outfits and Bella's makeup on my profile, so check it out! :) Review please. :)**


	13. Taken

**This is a shorter chapter, but the nest one's going to be a lot longer. **

**There's some bad language and violence in this chapter.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

It has been a month since the night we went to the Chinese restaurant and karaoke bar; things had never been better.

The relationship between Maddie and Edward was so sweet; to say he only met her a month ago, she's really got him wrapped around her little fingers. Well, truthfully, she's got us all wrapped around her little fingers.

Things between me and Edward had honestly been great. Being a father really suited him, and he walked around with a smile on his face. Esme's face lit up whenever she saw Maddie, and Carlisle's face lit up when Esme's face lit up.

I was currently on my couch looking for something to watch, and it was unbelievably difficult. You'd think on a Saturday night they'd find something good to put on the TV. Edward was working tonight, he had a shift down at the hospital that he just couldn't get out of, and Esme missed Maddie, so her and Carlisle were watching her today, Alice was with Jasper at the cinema's and Emmett was taking Rosalie on a surprise date. She had no idea where she was going and she was getting increasingly frustrated during today. I chuckled at the thought of her going mad in her room, because she had no idea what to wear. She's like me in that way, she can't stand surprises when she knows they're coming, just not what it is. I really hope it's something good, or Emmett will never live it down, and she will hold him to it for the rest of his life.

I knew what Jasper was doing; he had arranged the whole night and even asked me and Rosalie beforehand. He was asking Alice to marry him. He planned that he was going to take her to the pictures to see a new vampire film that Alice has been dying to watch, and then was taking her for a meal, where he was going to propose. He said he was going to make it extremely romantic. No doubt as soon as she got back, she'd wake everyone up and gush about how fantastic the evening was and how amazing the evening was, bla bla bla.

To be honest, I-. A knock on the door broke me from thoughts.

"Coming!" I called toward the door, I got up and threw my dirt dishes in the sink on the way toward the door, wiping my hands on my jeans and opening the door.

I slammed it closed again.

On the other side of that door was a man with a balaclava over his head and a metal pipe in his hand.

Shit.

I began to run backwards from the door forgetting to lock it in my haste to get away. Whoever was behind it opened it with such force that it slammed against the wall, probably dinting it and scratching off the paint. The man walked in and I took in his appearance. He had some black jeans on, that were covered in mud and dried blood, and he had a ripped, white t-shirt and a filthy denim coat over the top.

And he was still walking towards me, with an iron bar raised in the air.

I was still backing away but my clumsiness came in and I tripped over the couch, I scrambled to get up but the man grabbed my hair and pulled me up, I screamed.

"Shut up!" He hissed at me, kicking me in the stomach, I gagged but I continued to scream, hoping someone would hear us and come and help.

"I said, shut up!" He shouted at me, yanking on my hair even harder. I cried out in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Aww, honey. I'm your worst nightmare." He replied in a calm, but extremely terrifying voice.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked, glaring.

"I don't, I couldn't care less. I'm doing this for someone else. What did they say your name was again? Bella?" I gasped.

"Who the hell are you, who the hell knows what I'm called, and what the hell do they want with me!" I shouted.

"Will you just shut the hell up; you're giving me a head ache! You think I won't use this fucking pipe? 'Cause I swear I will."

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to beat out of my chest, what did this guy want with me? He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up, but I struggled and got away, but tripped and whacked my arm on the corner of the TV and cut my arm, there was blood dripping down my arm and as I ran around the room, I was leaving a trail of blood. I threw things at the man, trying to get him distracted; I tipped the furniture, through everything I saw. I'm sure it looked like we'd been burgled. He somehow managed to grab hold of my hair and kicked me in the leg, and I fell over. I was still struggling so he said,

"I warned you." The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain on my head, before the blackness surrounded me.

**EPOV**

It was fair to say that work dragged. It was easy to focus, being a Doctor, because you know that one slip could kill someone. I was in the middle of my break, even though it was a night shift, I was still given coffee breaks to keep me awake. I was sat in the Doctor's lounge, watching the small crappy TV in the corner. There was a silly sitcom on that didn't capture my interest at all. My mind began to wander to everything that had happened in the last month.

At first, becoming a father had been a bombshell, I couldn't understand why I'd been left a baby, and to be honest, I didn't know if I wanted to keep her. It wasn't until I saw Bella holding my little Maddie, singing 'Catch a Falling Star' to her that I knew I couldn't put that little girl up for adoption, she was my little Princess.

It was fair to say that my mother and father loved her. My mother couldn't get enough of her, she was constantly babysitting her, and cooing over her, and buying her things that she really doesn't need. She's spoiling the little princess.

I've matured a lot more to become an independent father, I've needed to grow up and realise that I'm responsible for more than one life.

Bella had been a huge help. She's so understanding about the whole situation, always offering to watch her if I'm struggling to find someone, helping me decorate her room, getting me started with everything. I really owe her big time. But she's plain amazing anyway, beautiful, gorgeous Bella.

My Bella. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, and although I know I'm not really supposed to answer the phone during work times, it was my break and it might be Bella. I looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Rosalie flashing on my screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh my god, Edward, is Bella there with you?"

"What? No I'm at work? Why, what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked, nervously.

"I don't know! I've rung Alice as well and she's not there and she's coming home but I don'-" I cut her off.

"Rosalie, what's happened?" I said.

"I don't know! I got home and everything's been thrown everywhere, it's a complete mess, the glass coffee table has been broken, and the couch has been flipped over, there's paper everywhere, and there's a trail of blood around the room, the door's been bashed in, the wall's been dented where the door hit it and Bella's not here!" She shouted.

"WHAT!" I roared, "She said she was staying in! There the fuck has she gone!" I asked frantically.

"I don't know Edward, I honestly don't know. Her phone's still here and she never goes ANYWHERE without it, and the door was open when we got back, so maybe we got burgled and she went out? But nothing's been taken and her truck's still here, and why's there a pool of blood?" She started to sob.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know but I'm coming right now. I don't care about work; I'll talk to my Dad. We need to find Bella."

I hung up and told work I had to leave, they said no until I explained my situation. I raced to my car and drove like mad to Bella's place, walking inside it was like a bomb had gone off. And Rose was right, there was blood _everywhere. _There was just one question.

Where the _fuck _was Bella?

**Please, please, please, please review. :) Pretty please. With sugar on top? ;)**


	14. Pain and Misery

**Another short chapter, sorry guys. This is a very voilent chapter, but who took Bella? Read this chapter to find out!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Think we can make it to 100?**

**Darcy is writing this stry.**

**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**3, 2, 1, gooo.**

Ouch.

There was a sharp pain on the back of my head, and my whole body was stiff and numb. The room I was in was dark, I couldn't see any further than my hands in front of my face. There was a draft coming from my right and it was blowing right against the side of my neck, and the floor felt bare beneath my feet. I could tell it wasn't a carpeted floor from the way it felt against my shoes. As the minutes went by, I could see my surroundings better as I got used to the darkness. I was in what looked like an old cellar; there was a big wooden door with deadbolts on to me left, and a window to my right. That explained the draft. I was sat on a hard chair, the only chair in the room. The only thing in the room actually, it was so bare. The only light shining through was from the holes in the wood that had been put over the window, and the crack under the door.

I stood up and stretched my limbs, but I immediately fell down again. The dizziness from the pressure point on my head making my sight hazy. I slowly stood up again, supporting myself on the chair. It felt so good to stretch, my thoughts trailed back to how I got here and if I remembered anything about who took me, or even where I am, but nothing came to mind. All I remember was the guy in my apartment. I reached into my pocket to try and ring for help until I realised that I dropped it when I was running around trying to get away from the crazy man with a metal pipe.

I ran over to the window and tried to pry off the wood that was blocking my exit, but it was screwed into the wall, I frantically looked around, looking for something small enough to help me get the screws off, but there was nothing. I could hear the deadbolts moving on the door and I turned around, to see two people walk in. I gasped, recognising one of two faces.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello Michael." I sneered at him, what was he doing here looking at me like that? And who was the woman next to him, she had beautiful strawberry blonde hair, and she looked like a supermodel. She could give Rose a run for her money.

"Hello Bella, is it?" The woman looked at me. "So, you're the one who's stolen MY Edward? Huh?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You might know my name, I'm Tanya." I gasped. "Aah, so you do recognise me, I thought I had the wrong Bella then." She laughed, I glared at her.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I shouted at them both.

"Well, Michael here told me that you two broke up a while back, but now you're with MY Edward, and that he saw you shopping for baby supplies for MY baby."

"What do you mean, your baby?" I shouted angrily, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. "You're the one that left her on his doorstep when he wasn't even in the house with just a note. Do you understand how much you messed with both his head and his work and his life in general by doing that? Or are you just too selfish?" Her eyes flared with anger and she slapped me hard across my face. I lifted my hand up rub my cheek, that was stinging and I'm sure it was red.

"Yes, but you don't understand Bella, there was a reason that I left her there. Edward obviously realised how much he missed me by looking at her, and how he's going to beg me to go back to him when I go to find him to tell him his precious little Bella is dead, isn't he!" She said, inspecting her nails.

"You're going to WHAT? Tell him I'm dead! Why in the world would you do that? You really think he's going to take you back just like that?" I laughed. "You obviously don't know him very well at all. And don't you think that when you miraculously know that I'm dead, he's going to think you had something to do with it? Because how would you know otherwise?" I said, cockily.

"Yes, but I have all this figured out you see. I tell him, that you came to find me, to tell me that you hate him and that you never loved him and that I can have him back. But he won't believe me will he? No, of course not. So I tell him that I couldn't help but retaliate against your words, I mean, Edward doesn't deserve anyone's hate really, does he? So when I tell him that I found you, tortured on some cellar floor, what's to stop him believing me? I mean, you are very clumsy after all, aren't you? When I grovel for his forgiveness for finding you, he'll give it to me, and forget all about his precious little Bella." She sneered at me condescendingly.

Tears were pouring down my face. "Please, why are you doing this?" I begged.

"Because I can." She stated simply.

"What about you Mike, what have you got to do without this?"

"Well, I was the one who found you, I mean you know we're meant to be together, don't you Bella? You can't deny that we have an amazing connection between us. How could you deny it? I mean, it's like fate just wants us to be together, and I really don't understand why you're trying so hard to stay away from me." He walked forward toward me and stoked my cheek, "You love me, don't you Bella? You always have, you always will." He whispered, kissing my cheek, I shivered and stepped back.

"Don't step away from me Isabella." He said angrily, controlling. It terrified me.

"I just did." He growled and punched me, I fell to the floor. I looked up at him and glared, and then I looked over at Tanya, surprised to see her filming the whole thing, Mike kicked me in the ribs, and then kicked me again. I cried out, looking away from the camera. I looked up again to see Tanya click something on the camera; I'm guessing she paused it, before speaking. I'm guessing that was to make sure no one heard her; I also noticed she didn't show Mike's face in it.

"Just a little present to show Edward, from an unknown sender; it just makes my story more believable, carry on Mike." She pressed something else on the camera and a little light came on, play. Mike kicked me again, but this time in my stomach, I groaned and tried to fight the bile that rose when he did that. He continued to kick me as I screamed out, and then he pulled me up and threw me against the wall, still hiding his face from the camera. There were tears running down my face, and I cried out from the paint as he kicked him in the ribs and I'm pretty sure I heard one crack, I screamed a brought a hand up to cradle it, but he used the opportunity to grab that hand and threw me against the wall again, gave me one last kick and then left, Tanya followed him and I was left crying on the cold, hard floor hoping Edward would come and find me.

The next day, I awoke to an outstanding pain in my side, I was right in thinking that I'd cracked a rib.

Darn, that hurt badly.

My looking at the cracks through the window, and the light shining through the wood, I'd say it's still night. The door opened and Mike came in again, followed by Tanya with the camera, it running already. I glared at her and looked at Mike who had a tray of food that was really only 2 slices of bread and a glass of water. I glared at him and he kicked him once before leaving, I hissed in pain and burrowed my face in the ground. I looked at the food and then back at the camera and glared at Tanya again, before looking at my stomach, I lifted up my top and saw my ribs and stomach area covered in blood, I groaned and Tanya left.

I ate what I could without puking, and then cried.

**Reviewwwwww. Edward POV next chapter. :)**


	15. Tanya

**Hello there, this might be my last update for about 2 and a half weeks, now don't hate me.**

**I'll try and get another one up before wednesday, but I don't know if I'll be able to, so please stick with me.**

**I want to thank everyone so much for sticking with this story. It means so much for people to read and enjoy your stories. I love you all. **

**Darcy is writing.**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. Except I own Maddie! :)**

"WHAT THE..?" I trailed off, looking around Bella, Rosalie and Alice's apartment. Alice was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall crying. Jasper had his arms around her; I could see the light shining and bouncing off the engagement ring on her finger.

"Well I guess congratulations, Alice." I told her, chuckling without humour.

"Yeah, sort of ironic that the best night of my life is turning into the worst." She replied, sniffling.

"Alice, baby, maybe she just went for a jog, you know? She could be completely safe somewhere." Jasper soothed, trying his hardest to calm her.

"I don't know Jazz, I've got this weird feeling, it's like my body is telling me that she's hurt, but we're just sat here doing nothing about it!" She cried.

Rose and Emmett came back in the room after talking with the police, they went and tried to find somewhere to sit but it was proving difficult, there was no where that wasn't covered in blood or upturned furniture. I was desperately trying to come up with scenarios in my head about the whole disastrous atmosphere of the room.

"What about this? Maybe you guys did get burgled, and the person who did it fell and hurt themselves, and had to leave before they got even more hurt, explaining the blood?" I offered.

"Yeah, or maybe someone broke in, attacked Bella and then took her somewhere." Rose said sharply, angrily. I winced.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Bella's my best friend, it's hard to think of her in that situation."

"We know Rose, we know." I sighed, looking round again.

The police did a full search of the place, bringing in detectives and everything, taking DNA swabs, looking for fingerprints. Alice called Charlie and he got here within the hour, he looked absolutely distraught. What shocked me was that he came and shook my hand, and told me it would be okay. I must have looked worse than I thought.

They told us that they were going to send out a search party, considering it had been over 3 hours, and me, Rose and Alice stayed behind. Emmett and Jazz went out with them to search, and I desperately wanted to go, but Charlie convinced me to stay behind, saying I wasn't in a fit state to do that. I called Esme and Carlisle, explained the situation and asked them if it was okay with them to keep Maddie for a bit longer, they agreed, with the promise from me that I would call them as soon as I knew anything. Bella was like a daughter to them. We had to leave Bella's apartment, as instructed by the Police, so we all went to my apartment, telling Charlie to come back here when he was finished searching and needed to rest.

Rosalie even called James and Laurent, and they joined in the search party. I called Renee and Phil, and they were going to take the first flight over that they could, they expected to get here in a few days. All night long, me, Alice and Rosalie sat around the phone, willing it to ring, but it never did. I feel asleep on the couch at around 3 in the morning, and I was woken up by a knock on the door, I walked over to it and opened it up, to see Charlie, James, Laurent, Emmett and Jasper standing there. Jazz and Em went straight to Alice and Rose.

Charlie was holding something that looked like a CD, or a DVD of some sort. He handed it to me, walking in to the room.

"It was leaning against the door." Charlie told me.

On the disk, it said 'Watch Me' in marker; I automatically didn't like the sound of it.

I went over to the TV and popped the disk into the DVD player; everyone was watching my every move. I found the remote, walked back over to the couch and sat next to Charlie, and pressed the play button, the screen was fuzzy at first, but then it focused on the back of a man's head, it was a blondish colour, and however that wasn't what I noticed. I noticed the person sprawled across the floor, being kicked my them man, my Bella.

I whimpered and Alice and Rose started to cry, Charlie's face went red with anger and he stood up and stormed out of the room. The man kicked her a few more times before throwing her against a wall, he then kicked her again and I'm pretty sure she cracked a rib, she then started to cry. The person with the camera left the room, behind the other man, who had been doing the kicking.

It then changed, the camera went fuzzy but then went into the same room, and Bella was laying on the floor in the same position as the last time, but this time the man through some bread in front of her and set a glass of water in front of her. She glared at him and then glared at the person behind the camera, before being kicked in the ribs and stomach again, the man left the room but the camera stayed there. Bella lifted her shirt to reveal and very bloody and bruised stomach, and then whimpered, burying her face in the ground. The camera was switched off, and the screen went black.

We all sat in silence for a moment, before I stood up and threw the remote across the room, then everyone started to get up at once, some started crying, other comforting them, I rang the police and told them of the tape, and they said they were on the way. I went to find Charlie.

He was sat at the kitchen table, his hands clenched tightly into fists resting on top of it. He had tear marks down his face; I sat next to him, in a similar position.

"You're good for her, you know" He told me, after a moment of silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you're good for her." He said.

"Oh, well thank you Sir. I think so too, I love your daughter very much." I said, sincerely.

"I know, I can tell. I can also tell she loves you as well. She was always so closed off as a child, probably because of mine and Renee's divorce when she was so young. It affected her more than she says. She was always so quiet, always so distant from everyone. She rarely went out with her friends; the only real people she opened up to were Alice, Rose and me. I never regretted having with me for a second; I did regret no fighting for custody when we got the divorce however. I missed out on so much of her childhood. She was already so grown up by the time she came to me. I tried my best you know," He looked at me. "And it wasn't the easiest thing to do. To raise your practically grown up daughter when you know hardly anything about her. I haven't seen the light in her for years." He paused. "But then you came along, and you know what? She's happy. She has a light in her voice when we talk over the phone and she tells me about how perfect you are. And I wanted to thank you I guess. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. But if you hurt her, I will kill you."

I chuckled. "Trust me Sir, once we get her back, I will never let anything happen to her, and I won't let anything hurt her, myself and herself included. We all know how clumsy she can be."

I got up and he clipped me on the shoulder with his hand when I walked past, and I walked to the door that had just been knocked on, and opened the door to reveal the Police, I handed them the tape and they said they'd look into it, and try and see if they can get and clue where they are located or any clue about who the man was, or who was holding the camera.

They left and we all took comfort in one of my many rooms, or on the couches. Carlisle and Esme promised they would keep Maddie for one more night. A knock on the door woke me up, I looked at the clock and it said 10 in the morning, I over slept, I got up off the couch and went to answer the door, rubbing my hands over my face. Opening the door with one hand, I was shocked at what I saw on the other side.

Tanya.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I spit, venomously. My tone seemed to shock her, because her facade faltered for a second, before she returned it.

"I have news about your little girlfriend, Bella, Is it?" I immediately came on guard. How did she know anything at all about Bella?

"What about her?" By now, everyone how gathered round the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I opened the door wider and let her in.

"Where's my little baby then?" She asked. I gasped.

"How dare you come here asking for Maddie? You left her, not me. You're not seeing her."

"Maddie?" She asked, scrunching her nose. "Who named her Maddie?" She said it like it was tainted.

"Bella and I did." I said, chin up. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, so I have news about her. She's dead." She said, bluntly, she sat down and plopped her massive bag behind her.

"She's what?" I said, shocked.

"D-E-A-D." She said cockily. I saw red.

"No! No she's not! You're lying!" I shouted at her.

"No, I'm not. The little bitch comes up to me and started going off about how she hates you and she never has or will love you and that I should tae you back or something like that." She waved it off with her hand, "So anyway, I was really confused, do I just pushed her away and walked off, and then this guy came up and took her away and I couldn't stop them, I tried I really did, I promise. And then this guy came to find me and told me she was dead!" She wiped a fake tear off of her cheek, behind her, Rosalie was going through her bag, and pulled out a video camera. She opened it, and looked at the latest thing filmed, then threw it to me, I watched it and I was disgusted to see what I saw on the tape that was left outside my door. I looked back at Tanya, and the look of horror on her face showed me the she was behind everything.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't know what that is, I-I've never seen it before. Ever." She laughed nervously.

I looked behind me, and saw that Charlie was on the phone to the police, and that Emmett was stood by the door, so she couldn't get out.

"Tanya. Explain. What. Is. Going. On. Now." I told her, slowly.

She opened her mouth but the door was opened and in came police officers, they took the tape off me and confirmed it matched what was on the tape, and then arrested Tanya. To be fair to her, she put up a good fight, kicking and screaming that it wasn't her, and that it was all Bella's fault, which I thought was quite ironic considering the fact that Bella was the one snatched from her own home. The police had to carry her off with her screaming,

"You're mine Edward Cullen! I will get you back! You're mine!"

We followed the police out of the house and we all piled in cars and drove to the police station, Hoping they could get some answers out of the little bitch who took my Bella.

**Please review. It'll mean a lot, and we're so close to 100, which means we'll hit my goal! See if we can get that goal for me? I'll love you all forever. :)**


	16. Hallelujah

**WOW! I got another chapter out! Aren't you proud. This is quite a happy chapter, I like to think. :) I think this WILL probably be my last chapter for a few weeks. Sorry guys. :(**

**Special mentioning to .Windclan :) Because, well, just because! :)**

**Also, special mentioning to DearReyy, because she's plain amazing. 3**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meye owns Twilight.**

**Ready Steady Go.**

The next day, when Mike came in to give me my "food" as he liked to call it, Tanya wasn't with him.

"Where's your little friend?" I asked him, as he threw the crap down onto the floor. I could make a pretty good guess as to where she is actually; telling Edward I'm dead.

"Oh, I don't know, I think she went to see that Edward person. I'm sure you can understand what that's about." He winked at me.

"You know, you could just say 'She's gone to tell your boyfriend that you're dead.'" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I could, but I thought it would be more fun that way." He said, I glared at him.

"You know, I fail to see what you get out of this deal." I told him, leaning against the wall dragging my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"What do you mean by that, Bella?" He sneered at me.

"Well, if this plan works, then Tanya is going to get Edward, yes? What do you get?" I asked him.

"Well, my dear Bella. I, get you." He told me, sauntering closer towards me, I cringed away from him, and my rib was pounding painfully in my chest making it hard for me to breathe.

"But I'm supposed to me dead, so how would you get me? We wouldn't be able to go anywhere for the risk of me being seen, and what kind of a life is that for you?" I asked him. Tanya had obviously managed to convince him that it was a win-win situation.

"Um, well I guess we move somewhere else." He said, obviously proud of himself.

"Well, don't you think that even if Edward believes Tanya, people are still going to be looking for me? She can't prove it. Anywhere we go people are going to be on the lookout. And then you're suspected of taking me. That is if Tanya has even managed to convince him, I mean, you really think she's going to go down alone? Mike, she's going to drag you with her." I told him, slowly.

"Shut up Bella, Tanya's not like that." He told me, trying to convince himself.

"Sure she's not. She didn't leave Edward's baby on his doorstep or anything. Mike, you've got to face facts, she's not doing this for the both of you, she'd doing it for herself, and when it fails, I'm pretty sure she'll try and convince everyone, that it was all your idea. That you forced her to it." I told him.

"But I didn't!" He cried, looking at me with wild eyes, my plan so far was working, if I could convince him, he could let me out. This could be my escape.

"I know that Mike, I know what she's like. But I have the scars, the cracked ribs. I could easily use that against either one of you. If I said that Tanya did it, would you stand up and say, 'no, it was me?' Or would you let everyone believe it was her?" I asked him.

"Well, I- I mean, I guess, I'd.." He stuttered.

"You'd blame it all on her." He nodded.

"I thought so, Mike; do you not think that she would do exactly the same thing? You know, I think that was the plan all along. I think she knew that she'd get away, and then leave you without another thought." I told him.

He seemed to think about it for a moment; he sat in front of me on the cold ground. I took in his appearance. When we were together, he had a round, angel like face. His blond hair would shine against the light, and he wasn't exactly chubby, but he had some meat on his bones. Looking at him now, I could tell that he had taken a tumble down the wrong path. I could see his cheekbones more prominent on his face, and he had deep purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was wearing clothes that I recognised from when we were dating, he obviously hadn't gotten to shopping, and they were hanging off him, he had lost lots of weight, and it didn't look like he's gotten any muscle, or anything of the sort.

He didn't look good.

He looked like he was contemplating something. He kept looking at me, then at the door and back again. Finally, he got up and walked towards the door, and slammed it shut without a word. I threw my head back and groaned in frustration.

I hid my face in my knees and let my hair fall around me, like a wall of protection. I could tell on sight that my hair was in need of a good wash, I could see the grease leaking off it. It had been 3 days after all, well; if my calculations were correct then it had been 3 days. My stomach grumbled vigorously, I was starved. As if he could hear it, Mike opened the door, threw a piece of dry bread at me and a bottle of water that hit me in the side of the head, and then closed the door without looking and me or muttering a word.

"Thanks, I think that was what I really needed. A piece of plastic filled with water thrown at my head, Hallelujah." I muttered to myself, and then I groaned, realising that I was just talking to myself. I needed help.

I ate the dry bread as best I could without gagging; it tasted stale against my throat, considering I hadn't brushed my teeth in days. I washed it down with some of the water, which I cherished. It tasted like actual clean water, not like the sewage he usually gave me.

With nothing to do like normal, my thoughts led to Edward. Was he thinking of me? Was he even looking for me? I missed him, more than I'd missed anyone, ever. Just thinking about the fact that I'm here, and he must be deathly worried made me heart clench in a painful way, which, mixed with the pain in my rib, wasn't a good mix.

Those thoughts led me to Alice and Jasper, had she accepted his proposal? I'm sure that this whole thing just ruined her engagement night, I'm sure the she was running back to our apartment, ready to pounce on me and Rose to inform us of her engagement, as was left with the sight of the living room the way I left it. My blood all over the room, and the furniture thrown everywhere like we were burgled.

And Charlie, my Dad, police Chief Charlie, always warned me to be careful when I'm on my own, to keep the door locked, to never let my guard down. And I've done exactly that. I've been taken and beaten and filmed, and I'm pretty sure everyone's seen it. I felt instantly sick.

What do I do?

I could scream in frustration. There has to be some kind of way out of this dump, I walked over to the window that was boarded up and pulled on the wood with all my force. My hand slipped off and I lost my grip and fell right on my ass. I winced and stood up, rubbing the sore spot and pushed it aside as I walked over to the door, grabbing the handle I pulled on it, unsurprised it was locked. I yanked on the door, trying to get it open, before I broke down, resting my head against the door and slamming against it with hands clenched into fists.

"Help!" I sobbed. "Somebody help me." I shouted, still slamming on the door. "Please." I whispered this time, tears running down my face. I turned around and leaned with my back against the door, sliding down until I was sat. I crawled across the floor and sat in a corner.

I closed my eyes and moved so I was lying on the floor, leaning against my arm facing the door. I heard some commotion outside. Like a load of students running through the school corridors after the bell leading to the summer break.

I was about to sit up, when the door burst open, I screamed, shocked by the outburst, and heard a lot of people crying, and multiple 'Bella's'. I sat up, confused. Looking round, I was surrounded by people with guns, I'm guessing they were police, and next to them, were Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie and on the end, was Edward. I sobbed, and stood up, running to him, he met me halfway and caught me in his arms and buried his face into my shoulder.

"Edward." I cried.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My beautiful Bella. I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted in my ear over and over again, gripping my waist even tighter and pulling me closer to him. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice and Rose coming up to me, I scrambled out of Edward's arms and ran into theirs. We all started crying even more.

My Dad came up behind me and took my shoulder; I turned and practically fell into his arms. He was patting my back, soothing me while I cried.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Bells." He whispered, his throat tight with emotion, that surprised me, Charlie was never one to show any emotions.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" I turned around to a police officer looking at me with pity in his eyes. Edward came up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We need you to come with us to the hospital, to get you checked over." He told me.

"No, no hospitals," I moaned into Edward's side; swaying slightly.

"Bella, you have to go." He told me.

"Carry me, please." I mumbled to him, exhausted all of a sudden.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll carry you anywhere." I felt my feet leave the ground as I was picked up by Edward, but I quickly fell asleep, tucked away safely in his arms.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

What the hell was that?

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I groaned to myself and tried to turn over, but something pulled me back.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I looked down at the thing stopping my movements. I cringed as I saw an IV attached to my arm. Looking around the room, I was met by many faces. Edward was right next to me, then Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Maddie's pram, Phil and Renee was on my other side.

"Um, hey?" I said, blushing. Everyone was staring at me.

"Oh, my poor baby!" My mom announced, next to me.

"Woa, mom calm down." I chuckled, but winced at the pain in my rib.

"Yes, Bella. I wouldn't advice that you do anything vigorous until your rib is healed. I've taped it up nice and tight, but just to be on the safe side. We've also taken some tests, but everything appears to be fine other than your ribs. We're going to keep you in for tonight, and see how you are in the morning, but then you should be free to go." Carlisle told me.

"Oh, thanks, Carlisle." I told him and he winked at me.

"My pleasure."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, I was called saying you'd been kidnapped! You wanted me to stay in Florida?" She asked, shocked.

"Well, I don't know!" I defended myself, causing Emmett to laugh. I glared at him.

"Hey, Bellsy-Boo. Don't look at me like that! I'm just glad you're back where I can tease you as long as I want."

That earned him a slap around the head from Rose, which in turn made everyone laugh.

"Bella!" Alice chirped. "I think you should let me and Rose help you shower now." She told me.

"Yeah, that sounds good actually." I told her. Charlie and Edward helped me off of the bed and Alice helped me get showered with my favourite shampoo that she brought from our apartment.

Feeling a lot better with myself, in my dressing gown, and pyjamas, and got back into my hospital bed. Everyone left to inconspicuously give me and Edward a moment alone.

"They could never be actors, I'm telling you." I chuckled looking back at Edward. He was looking at me with such love, it knocked the breath out of me.

"Bella." He started, stroking my cheek. "I love you, and I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, confused.

"For letting all this happen." He said, simply.

"It wasn't your fault! You were working, there was no way anyone could have stopped what happened, I promise. It's not your fault. But can we talk about that later? There's something I want to do now that I haven't done for 3 days." I told him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked.

"Kiss you."

And so I did.

**Thank you so much for helping me reach 100 reviews. :) Can we make it higher? ;)**


	17. Livin' On A Prayer

**Hello there, short chapter, because I felt guilty. I know I keep telling you that this is the last for weeks, but I don't know if I'm going to get chance to do another so if I do, I do. And if I don't, then I haven't abonded you. I'll get back to the story soon, I promise.**

**Thanks to Maddielove4, because she was my 100th review! :D She made me so happy. **

**I love you all! **

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Here we go..**

Alice and Rosalie decided to kick out everyone that night, and begged Carlisle to let them stay in the hospital with me that night. They brought DVD's and popcorn, though they smuggled that in, they brought be some more pyjamas, Alice insisted in bringing her make-up. It looked like I was getting a make-over. They brought sleeping bags for themselves and pillows, Rose brought a camera, and despite my protests, she brought her laptop and said that she was putting the pictures on facebook.

"Rose, I'm in a hospital! I'm not exactly facebook picture taking material at the moment!" I had complained to her.

"Shut up, bitch. Deal with it." She told me, I rolled my eyes as Alice chuckled.

"Love you too." I muttered.

Now, we were watching P.S I Love You. Apparently, Rosalie wanted a 'good cry'. Yeah, she just thinks Gerard Butler is hot. Well, he's not, but... ya'know.

In all fairness, we did cry. But it's a very, very sad film! Since Alice and Rose were in front of me on the bed, I managed to sneak Rosalie's laptop off of the chair and onto my lap. I clicked onto the web and signed into facebook, looking at some of the terrors Rosalie had uploaded. There was a nice one of me and Alice actually, we were sat on my hospital bed and we were stuffing our faces with popcorn, but we were also laughing, because Alice was just telling us that she thought she'd ripped her pants. She hadn't, but that's beside the point, it was very funny. Then there was a not so nice one of me. I was on the bed talking to Rosalie, and I was telling her something, but using my arms to describe it. My arms were flying everywhere, and just as I whacked myself in the face, Alice snapped the camera. I was hitting myself and Rosalie was basically pissing herself laughing.

I knew exactly what they were doing. They were trying to distract me from what had just happened, and from the fact that I'd have to go to the police station tomorrow to give my statement.

In retrospect, I actually wasn't bothered about it at all. The whole experience didn't bother me at all. I know some people would be deeply traumatized by something like this, but it was a petty attempt at trying to get Edward back, and poor Mike was tricked into it, well. He was. I couldn't deny that he was stupid and also to blame for it all, but I'd put most of the blame on Tanya, definitely.

"Hey, Bells. What're you doing?" Alice asked softly, turning around.

"Looking at these disgraces that Rosalie put up on facebook." I replied, looking up I saw that the film had finished and I hadn't noticed.

"Pssh. Bella, they're not that bad." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, you can look good if you're covered in shit and pulled through a hedge backwards. I, however, cannot."

For that comment, I received a pillow to the face.

"Erm, ouch?" I said.

"Will you never see yourself clearly?" Alice sighed.

"I know! You need some confidence!" Rose added.

"Seriously, girl. If we were lesbians, I'd do you! And I wouldn't be ashamed of it either!" Alice told me, I burst into giggles.

"Well, Thank you Alice, it's nice to see I have a back-up plan if the whole loving Edward thing doesn't work out." I snorted.

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far, but I'd definitely turn bi." Rose said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was the most casual thing to say in the world.

I stared at her for a good few seconds before I shook my head and turned my attention back to the computer screen in front of me. I clicked onto a picture of me and Edward that I didn't even know was there.

It was last week, before I was taken when we all went to dinner at a fancy restaurant, and then went for a walk through the park. Me and Edward took the swings, and we were swinging lightly, holding hands. It was a chilly night, so we were wrapped up warms in gloves and scarves and big coats. There was a pink tinge to our faces from the cold. Edward was looking at me and laughing at something I'd said, and I was looking down at the floor. You could see the air coming out of our mouths as we laughed. I loved it.

"Hey, who took this picture?" I asked them. They came around to look.

"Oh, I did. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, setting it as my profile picture.

"Hey, look at the one after it." I clicked the arrow that moved the pictures along and automatically blushed.

It was in the park still, but we'd moved to the benches and let Rose and Emmett take the swings. Edward was sat right at the end of the bench with his legs out, and I was sat in his lap, with my knees up to my chest. We were both looking at each other, and he was smiling beautifully, stroking my cheek. I was laughing at something, I can't remember what, but a true genuine smile had taken centre stage across my face.

"Oh, my God." I said, softly.

"That's so beautiful." I announced, sighing.

"I know, it's so pretty." Alice said.

"Look at the one after." Alice said, I clicked the button again and laughed out loud at what I saw.

Me, Alice and Rosalie were sat on the climbing frame thing, we had our legs dangling off the side and we were leaning into each other laughing. I was in the middle, Alice on my left and Rose on my right. The guys were stood across from us, with their arms over each other, doing a very bad rendition of 'What Do We Do With a Drunken Sailor'. Even in a fake drunken state, Edward still managed to look beautiful. It baffled me.

Rose looked at what I was laughing at and joined in. I clicked on the button again and it was one of me and Edward kissing. I gasped, looking at it. I had my hand on his face and he has his around my wait, holding me close to him.

"Who took this!" I asked.

"Ooooh, I did!" Alice chirped.

I think I must have looked like a tomato right now. I scrolled down to look at the comments and laughed out loud at some of them.

"Look what Jessica Stanley has written." I told them, which caused them to laugh.

"Oh God, could she be any more jealous? 'OMG Guys! Too much PDA! We don't all need to see this kind of porn online. God. Get a life.' Ha-Ha. That's funny." I read.

"Ooh, she really does make me laugh with her stupidness sometimes." Alice sighed.

"Stupidness?" I asked.

"Yes, stupidness." I rolled my eyes and laid back against the pillows. Rosalie turned on her iTunes account on her laptop and looked for some good music to listen to, and before long, we were all dancing around, (well, I was sat on the bed, due to my rib.) singing to Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when thats all that you've got

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer.

Laughing, we all collapsed back on my bed.

"You're okay, right Bells?" Rose asked me, compassion and sincerity evident in her voice. I stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, of course I am. I know most people wouldn't be this calm, but really, to me it just proved that I was stronger than I thought I was, and that Tanya and Mike are a lot more childish, and stupid than we all gave them credit for." I told her.

"We missed you Bells, don't do that to us again." Alice told me quietly.

"I know, I love you guys." I told them.

"We love you too!" They both cried, and we fell into half sobbing, half laughing mess on top of my hospital bed.

And, knowing what was to come tomorrow, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Like I said, short chapter. Reviews would mean so much to me? The song was Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, incase your one of the few people out there who hasn't heard it. If you haven't, I reccomend you listen to it, it's awesome. :)**


	18. Happy Ending

**Hello, people of the world! I'm sorry but I've been on holiday for the time I haven't updated. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I WILL BE DOING AN EPILOGUE, BUT NO SEQUEL. **

**Anywhooo, this chapter was quite hard to write, because I'm not really sure how police interviews work, so I'm just going to have her talking with the police about what happened, not her going down to any police stations. That way, I don't offend anyone for being ridiculously wrong.**

**Okaay. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own this plot line! Oh, and I own Maddie. :)**

The fact that I was still in the hospital meant that the police came to me to ask me questions. Rosalie and Alice had left earlier that morning, giving me chance to 'prepare myself' or something. Edward had stopped by with Maddie and a _huge_ bunch of flowers. The kind that if I was walking with them I would have fallen because they'd have blocked my view, although it's not the hardest thing in the world for me to achieve. I fall with nothing in my hands on a flat surface.

Currently, I was on the lumpy mattress watching the news. The world was beyond a joke at the moment. One woman had been robbed while she slept upstairs, a grandma had been conned by her insurance company and a teenage boy had been mugged on his way home from school. It makes you wish you were a child again, when you didn't have to worry about any of this. When the world you knew was playing in the park and being loved by family and friends. The only danger you ever knew was falling off of the swing or catching cooties from the little boys running around playing kiss chase with you. The worst injury you would obtain was a grazed knee when you tripped on the tarmac and your mommy would kiss it better for you and give you a big cuddle, wipe away your tears, but by this point, you'd have forgotten all about your injury because the ice-cream van had just driven past.

I _missed _those days. Why can't the world still be like that? Why do some people in the world seem content in causing other people misery? I'm not a bad person, yet my apartment has caught fire with me and my boyfriend trapped inside, my boyfriend's secret daughter is left at his doorstep, and then I'm kidnapped for trying to help him care for her.

Sighing, I turned to look out of the window; the sunlight was shining through the blinds that covered it, leaving patterns on the floor. Staring at the lines of sunlight on the carpet, I couldn't help but wonder what Tanya and Mike were doing now. Rosalie and Alice told me that Tanya had been arrested, but what had happened to Mike? When I was found, did they find him as well, or did he manage to get away when he saw them coming? Is that why he left our conversation so abruptly? No, I was in the same room as him; I would have heard them, wouldn't I? But then when he gave me my food, he threw it and then left... maybe he knew they were coming, so he did what he came to do - give me my food - and then ran? It's possible.

Then there was the person who took me in the beginning. I never did find out who that was, will they? Will Tanya really be as nice as Mike seems to think and let him off, or will she drag everyone with her? I'd bet on the second option.

Sighing again, I turned to the clock on the wall, '1.34', great. Just 26 minutes to go._ Come on Bella, don't be such a baby; suck it up. You're just trying to hide the fact the fact that you're terrified they won't believe you._ But they have no reason not to believe me, I mean the saw me right? They saw me on the floor when they came to save me. They saw what I looked like when I wouldn't let go of Edward, I was a mess! Right? _Calm down Bella! You're being stupid! _Right, okay. Calm.

I threw my head back and groaned, stretching my arms out. I _thunk_ed my hand on the corner of the little table by my bed and winced.

"Ouch." I muttered to myself, looking over to inspect the latest injury I caused myself. It wasn't too bad, just a slight red mark on my wrist and a slight tingling sensation.

"Great." I told myself sarcastically. "Another pain to add to the collection." I rolled my eyes.

I knew it wasn't so bad, but I annoyed myself. It was just a simple hand whack; people do it all the time! I knew what I was doing, I was rambling to myself to make time go faster, because Carlisle says as soon as this interview is over, I can go home. My only real injuries were my ribs, which have been taped up nice and tight. As long as I don't do anything too exerting, I'm fine at home. I was just about to look for something to watch on the television when Carlisle walked in, followed by two police officers. He gave me a sympathetic smile, and told me if I needed him, I had to press my nurse button. I smile and thanked him.

The two men sat at one side of my bed, pulling out a tape recorder and a notebook each. They set the tapes recording and introduced themselves.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Officer Garrett and this is Officer Caius."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you but... could you please call me Bella?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," Garrett chuckled. "Of course we can. Now, let's get started shall we?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

"Okay, so you were at your apartment, on your own. Correct?"

"Yes, I was watching TV." I told Garrett.

"Okay, and a man burst straight into the room?" Caius asked doubtfully, I immediately went defensive.

"No, he knocked on the door and I opened it and he walked straight in!"

"And you didn't think to try and fight him back?" He asked condescendingly.

"He has a metal pipe in his hand!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Garrett interrupted. "Caius, you have to be reasonable. I apologize Miss Swan, Caius can get very caught up in his work sometimes. He forgets what the victim has been threw."

"It's okay." I sighed, nodding.

"Right then." Caius said, rolling his eyes.

"Could you tell me if you've found Mike and the man who took me?" I asked, timidly.

"Yes, well, we haven't found the man who took you yet but we believe he is called Tyler, we'll update you more on that when we get more news, and Mike was there when you were found." I nodded.

"But the other guy is still out there?" I realised. I felt the colour drain from my face.

"Yes, but it's perfectly okay Miss Swan, we have very professional colleagues working on that, Tanya gave us an address for him, and matched with your description, they're just waiting for the right time to move in. There are people outside his apartment at all times."

I nodded again, relived.

"Oh, okay." I sighed, relaxing back into the pillows.

I was asked lots of questions, like what happened while I was there, what the motivation behind it was. I told them everything that I knew, which wasn't a lot really, and they told me that they would inform me with any news when as soon as they knew.

I was getting ready in bathroom, now fully dressed in black skinny jeans and my favourite purple Abercrombie jumper from Alice; I was ready to go. Edward was picking me up any minute now to bring me home.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find him waiting on my lumpy bed, bouncing up and down with a grimace on his face.

"This bed is unbelievably uncomfortable, Bella." He told me, without looking up.

"You think I don't know that! I had to sleep on it, not you." I grumbled as he smirked at me.

"Temper, temper." He chuckled until I glared at him.

"Can you take me home now, please?" I asked him, pleadingly.

"Live with me, Bella." He told me, randomly.

"What?" I breathed. He stood up and walked towards me, slowly, carefully.

"Move in with me, live with me. Please." He flashed his crooked grin.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay?" He repeated, shocked. Like he thought I'd say no.

"Okay!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay." He sighed, wrapping his own around my waist.

"You're going to live with me?" He asked, grinning widely.

"I'm going to live with you." I laughed kissing him, effectively ending that conversation.

It took longer than I thought possible getting everything packed and ready to bring to Edward's later that day. Even with Alice, Rosalie and Edward's help. Little Maddie was giggling happily in her cot in the corner, and I was stressing, making sure I got everything before I left. My news had been good for the three of us girls, we all basically lived at our boyfriend's apartments anyway, so we were going to try and sell the place. Looking around at my old room, checking everywhere to make sure I had everything, I finally turned around and looked at Rose and Alice, we'd already had our emotional good bye, and it wasn't like we weren't ever going to see each other again. One more hug and a kiss goodbye, and me Edward and Maddie were on the way to Edward's.

We stepped through the front door, and I was home.

The week was very busy; there was lots of unpacking and moving. We decided that Edward would carry on working, and until we could find a more permanent nanny, I would quit with the job searching and look after Maddie while he was at work. When Carlisle and Esme watched her, that was when I would do the household jobs, like cleaning and grocery shopping; although Edward said that sometimes, he'd like all three of us to go grocery shopping.

I couldn't disagree with him.

My rib was getting better; Carlisle said it should be okay by next week. This was great news to Edward. He was missing the more physical side of our relationship.

The police had rung me up yesterday, they'd found the man named Tyler and he had been arrested. There was no need for a court case apparently, because they'd all pleaded guilty. This was great news to _me_.

Life was finally turning out the way it should be.

I knew that we were going to have our up and downs, nothing was ever going to be easy. But that's just the way life works. But at the moment, my life was pretty damn perfect.

**I really hope you liked it. I was pretty happy with the ending. Thank you sooooo much for the support through this story. I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you for all your reviews and everything! I love you all! **

**Epilogue will be up shortly.**


	19. Epilogue

**Here it is! The epilogue! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it anyway! I'm going to start a new story soon, but I think I'll take a break to just read some fics for a while first.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Maddie, Anthony, Marie! Get down here and give Mommy a kiss!" I called up the stairs to my kids. I could hear the little pitter-patter of feet as they got closer to the stairs. Marie came into sight first. She was our youngest child, and at just 2 years old, we could tell she was going to be a little genius. She had my big brown eyes, short brown hair and the longest black lashes that framed her eyes so beautifully. She came from the living room, running uncertainly on her little feet. I scooped her up in my arms before she fell over and gave her a big, loud kiss on her cheek. She giggled happily, kicking her little legs around. I kissed her nose.

Anthony came bounding down the stairs next, at 4 years old; he looked exactly like his father. He had bronze coloured hair that was just a mess on top of his head, and sparkling green eyes. He ran straight at me and attacked my legs, nearly knocking me over.

"Careful there, Squirt!" I told him, kneeling down to his level and pouting my lips. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss, then ran away to the TV room shouting "Bye bye Mommy!" as he went.

I laughed and watched as 6 year old Maddie came to a halt in front of me and grabbed my cheeks to press a loud kiss to my chin. She also then ran off to watch the TV with Anthony. Laughing again, I shook my head at Marie and tickled her belly.

"You're brother and sister are crazy." I stage whispered to her, making her giggle loudly.

"Hello, love." A velvet voice purred. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me, his hands in his pyjama pockets and his hair messy from just waking up. I grinned widely at him.

"Hey," I whispered, standing up and pressing my lips against his. Just as he was about to deepen it, Marie intervened.

"Mommy, Daddy. Dat's yucky!" She exclaimed, rubbing her little fists over her eyes.

"Oops, sorry Maddie." I grinned. I set her on the floor and she tottered of to the living room and joined Maddie and Anthony on the floor, all of their eyes glued to the screen. Tom and Jerry was playing.

Now that Edward was sure nobody was watching, he pressed his lips to mine more forcefully, threading his fingers into my hair and pushing me up against the door. He kissed me until I was breathless and then whispered "Happy Birthday, love." in my ear. After all these years, he could still make me melt into a pile of goo.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, leaning up to press my lips softly to his once more. I broke off, grimacing.

"I have to go to work," I told him, sadly.

"No, no you don't! You can stay here, all day; with me and the kids. We could go for a picnic, take them to the park." He told me.

"Edward," I groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?" I shook my head.

"Please, Bella. Please?" He asked me, stroking my cheek.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, before I sighed, defeated.

"Fine," I said, smiling at his the way his face lit up, "I'll call James and see if he'll let me off for the day."

After the ordeal with Mike and Tanya, I'd gotten in touch with James about joining him at work. I shadowed him for a few weeks, watching what he did for a living, how he interacted with the children. It made me want to do it, so I was trained in child care. I got another degree and became a social worker a few years later. It's a hard job, watching children abandoned and unwanted by their parents. Maybe even worse, when you had to tell a parent that they weren't fit to look after their own child. Taking away someone's child is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I couldn't even think of someone taking Maddie, Anthony or Marie away. It was too painful.

But there was also a definite high to my job. When a little, family-less child finds someone to care for them, it's very fulfilling. Watching their faces light up like it's Christmas; It's the best part of my job.

There was a time, when I was about to quit. The job was so depressing and I didn't know if I could take any more of the pain ridden faces of the lonely children, until James told me something. He said – "You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on." It was a quote, from 'Tupac Shakur' but it really made me realize, if I quit, more children would be suffering the lives I could be preventing. It made me realize that quitting my job would do no good, it would just cause myself more hurt when i thought about the lives I could have made better.

Picking up the phone, I punched in James' number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, James. It's Bella."

"Oh, hey Gal! How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks James," I laughed. "I was wondering if I could get today off work?" I asked sheepishly.

"Bella." He warned.

"I know, James, I know! But it's my birthday and Edward wants me to spend it with the family, and..." he cut me off.

"Bella, darling! You didn't tell me it was your birthday! Of course you can have the day off! Have fun with your love cake and 3 little love muffins!" He told me, happily. I laughed loudly, throwing my head back and clutched my sides as I gasped for air. Edward stood there watching me, trying to hold in his laughter at the sight of me.

Once I'd calmed down enough to speak, I said goodbye to James and thanked him again, and then went to wrap my arms around Edward's waist.

"What was all the laughter about then?" He chuckled, sending me into a new round of laughter.

"He said 'Have fun with your love cake and your three little love muffins!'" I laughed loudly again, leaning on his chest for support.

"Bella, that really wasn't all that funny." He chuckled, despite what he said.

"It was, you just have no sense of humor." And I ran in to the living room before he could say anything back.

I plonked myself down on the floor next to Anthony and he climbed into my lap.

"I thought you were going Mommy." He said, his wide eyes looking innocently up at me.

"I was sweetie, but Uncle James said I could stay at home with you today so we could do something special for my birthday!" I told him.

Maddie clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Can we have a party please, Mommy?" She asked me. You could tell that Alice was her Aunt.

"Well, Daddy thought that we could go to the park and have a picnic, and then you can play on the swings and slide!" I offered.

"Yeah!" Anthony and Maddie screamed, jumping up. Marie took Anthony's place in my lap and began playing with my hair.

"Hmm, I believe that we should start making a picnic." Edward muttered from behind me, making me jump. When did he gain the ability to move like a cat?

"Yup," I announced, jumping up and placing Marie on the floor. Edward followed me into the kitchen and I got out the bread from the bread bin and some butter and sliced ham from the fridge.

"You want ham as well as the kids?" I asked Edward, who was sat on a stool next to the kitchen island.

"Um, do we have any tuna?" He asked. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking at its contents.

"No, we don't." I told him.

"Oh, beef spread?" He asked.

"Yep." I told him, pulling the pot out of its place in the fridge and closing the door. I walked back over to the counter and buttered a few slices of bread and slipped in some ham for the kids. I put them in a separate container.

"Do you want butter?" I asked him.

"No, thank you." I put the butter back in the fridge and went back to work. Butter with beef spread sandwiches is disgusting. I spread some of the spread onto some bread, cut the two sandwiches in half and put them in another container. I grabbed a selection of crisps from the cupboard and popped them in a picnic basket along with the sandwich filled containers. I grabbed 3 cans of soda from the fridge and put them in there as well.

"Do you want soda or water?" I asked him, whirling round to face him.

"Water please, love." He smiled.

I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and put them in there as well an ice cooler. I closed the lid of the basket and sighed, smoothing out my hair with my hands.

"I should probably get the kids dressed." I said; walking in the direction they were. Edward stopped me by grabbing my waist and pulling me toward him.

"I'll do that, you get yourself dressed. It's your birthday. Relax, love." He told me, before kissing me softly and going to get the kids dressed.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs, went into our bedroom and walked straight to the closet. Looking outside, it was a sunny day, so I put on a pair of blue denim shorts and a white t-shirt with the words 'I want to lay you down on a bed of roses' on, with a picture of a rose and a few treble clefs.

Edward had bought it me on Valentine's Day a few years ago, it was my favorite shirt. I grabbed my designer sunglasses that Alice had bought me for my birthday off of the dresser and slipped them on top of head. Slipping on some sandals, I walked across the hall to see how Edward was doing. He was just trying to persuade Marie that she couldn't wear her princess dress that we bought her for Maddie's fancy dress birthday party last year. I leaned against the doorjamb, watching them with awed eyes. I loved the way they interacted with each other.

"Mommy?" Anthony asked, patting my leg. I looked down at him and kneeled to see him better.

"Yes, honey?" I asked him.

"I can't find the shirt that I want to wear." He told me, his bottom lip quivering. The sight broke my heart.

"Aww, it's okay honey, don't cry. I'll come and help you look for it." I told him, standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Thank you, mommy." He told me as we walked to his room. Once inside we started the search.

"Which one did you say you wanted to wear?" I asked.

"The one that you bought me for Christmas with a football on." He said, looking under his bed.

"This one?" I asked, picking it up off of the rocking chair in the corner and holding it up.

"Yes! Thanks mom!" He said pulling off his pajama top and slipping the new shirt on.

"You should really tidy this room you know." I told him.

"Yeah, I will mommy." He told me, distracted by his shoes. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and left his room.

I was a little suspicious of Edward at the moment. He usually went all out with birthday presents and romantic gestures. I'd asked him not to get me anything, but I asked him that every year and he never listened. So what was so different this year? I wasn't going to say anything though. I'd really rather not have anything.

I walked into Maddie's room and saw her slipping on her shoes; she looked up and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back.

"You okay there?"

"Yes thanks, Mommy." I smiled again and left. Edward and I never brought up that I wasn't her real mother. It didn't bother us, and we planned on telling her once she was old enough to understand. 6 wasn't really an age that someone could get a grip on that.

When I passed Edward's room again, he was trying to get Marie in some jeans that she didn't want to wear.

"Everything okay in here?" I asked, leaning against the doorjamb again, crossing one ankle of the other and crossing my arms.

"NO! Mommy! Tell Daddy that I'm not wearing jeans!" She shouted.

"Marie! Stop shouting and do what your Daddy tells you too!" I told her, sternly.

"But I don't want too!" She whined.

"Marie Esme Cullen, do what your Daddy tells you to or we are all staying at home." I told her with the 'mom' look that made her quickly put on the jeans that Edward was holding out for her.

"Was that so hard?" I asked her.

"No," She mumbled.

"What do you have to say to your daddy?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Daddy." She told him, looking at her feet.

"It's okay, baby." He told her, gathering her up in his arms. She hugged him back tightly, and then walked past me and down the stairs.

"Thanks Bella, you know, normally, I can be quite an authoritive person, but that one just will not listen to me!" He said walking over to me, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's okay, honey. She's just going through her terrible twos at the moment, she'll get over it."

"Mhmmm." He murmured, his nose tracing the curve of my jaw.

I inhaled a shaky breath and my hands went limp against his chest.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"We've got to go." I managed to stutter out as he move his hands from my waist, to the small of my back, further down until he reached my ass and grabbed.

"Mommy!" Anthony shouted from downstairs.

Edward chuckled, and removed his hands, bringing them to my face.

"We'll finish this later. We'll let the kids sleep at Carlisle and Esme's tonight." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Okay, sounds good." I stuttered.

He chuckled and whispered, "Happy birthday." Once more before he left and went to get changed.

I stood there for a few seconds, shaking my head and trying to clear my head. Anthony called me name again so I ran down the stairs shouting "I'm coming!" and followed the sound of his voice into the living room. I walked through the threshold and paused, my mouth hanging open.

"What did you do, Anthony?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't you like it?" He asked sadly, his bottom lip quivering again.

"No, honey! Of course I like it! I love it." I went over and picked him up, hugging him, careful not to stand on any of the Lego on the floor.

He'd used his entire collection of Lego to write:

'HAPPIE BIRFDAY MOMYY' on the floor. Tears began to well in my eyes at the way he'd spelt it and just the thought he'd put behind it. He was an incredibly sweet little 4 year old.

"And I love you." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too mommy." He told me.

"Okay! Everybody ready to roll?" Edward called from the doorway.

"Yeah," I called. I walked out of the living room, still carrying Anthony and leaving his gift on the floor. Edward was holding the picnic basket in his left hand, and was holding Marie in his right arm. Maddie slipped her hand into my free one. I walked out of the door first, Edward followed me, flipping off the lights and grabbing his keys, locking the door and then pressing the button that unlocked the car. I opened the back door and Maddie climbed in to the middle seat, and I strapped Anthony into his booster seat while Edward did the same with Marie.

I closed the door and walked round to the passenger seat and climbed in, pulling on my seatbelt before turning round and helping Maddie put hers on, Edward got in the driver's side and started the ignition and reversing out of the parking space in front of our house. It's a short drive to the park, so once we found a parking spot and walked onto the big field, it had only been about 20 minutes.

Edward pulled a big blanket out of the basket and laid it out on the floor and we all sat down. He set the basket in the middle of us all and I opened and sighed when I saw two perfectly wrapped presents in there. I didn't even bother to complain to him about it, I knew it wouldn't change anything. I pulled out the biggest first and read the label dangling off it. It said 'From Maddie, Anthony and Marie.' It was written in Edward's perfect scroll. I opened it to find a new set of pajama's fall out, the ones I'd been wanting for quite a while. I thanked them and went for the second one. It was smaller and harder. I opened it to find a velvet box inside. Edward took it off me and opened it. There were two gorgeous, silver, diamond encrusted earrings inside. I gasped.

"Edward, they're beautiful!" I told him earnestly.

"Do you really like them?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Yes, I really do. I love them." I smiled, closing the box and carefully placing the presents back in the basket.

"Thank you, now, who's hungry?" I asked.

A chorus of me's irrupted around the little circle.

My life was pretty damn prefect at the moment. I had an amazing husband, 3 gorgeous children and a loving, caring selection on friends and family.

Did it get any better than this?

I looked around as Edward convinced Marie that the ham wasn't alive, Anthony making funny faces at Maddie as she laughed loudly and I knew my answer.

No, it didn't.

_The End._

_**There we go. Finished. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the support.**_


End file.
